Bring Me To Life
by LoveInTheClouds
Summary: (Elsanna) (Swearing, Smoking, Drinking, Abuse.) A Punk-Rock living girl named Elsa, a struggling teen, who meets a bubbly red-head named Anna. As she falls for her, she sees the new beginning of her misery. But... Doesn't life have alot of bumps in the road?
1. Chapter 1

︎Bring Me To Life ︎

︎Chapter 1

The alarm woke me up for school. I groan as I get out of bed. It is raining. I get dressed, my white shirt with black long sleeves. Dark gray jeans, black Vans.

My parents are fighting again. So I skip breakfast before they see me. I took the taxi to school.

"Hello Ms. Jenkins. Same place?"

"Hey Mark, yeah."

I guess every part of my life is dark. There was never a time anymore that they was light. Hell the sky isn't even blue its white with its white clouds you can barely see. It either rains or snows, but people still managed to be happy.

Mark dropped me off at the brick wall that was next to the gate that was the entrance to my school. When I got off he smiled sadly. "Have a nice day Jenkins."

I just looked as the taxy drove away.

I didn't go in. I sat with my back on the wall. I lit one up and smoked it.

This red-head came skipping up to me. She must be really daring, just go up to people. Especially with the fact that I give everyone a very bad impression with just a glance over my existence. Still, she came up to me and got on both of her knees.

"You know, I have noticed that you do this every other day. Go on with your day and do it again before you leave. You wear long-sleeves and dark jeans almost everyday. And you look as if you were run over everytime you walk into that classroom."

I looked at her and blew smoke at her face. She stayed there but tried to dodge the smoke by fanning it away with her hand and coughing.

"You don't really seem like a happy person," She continued.

"You sit by yourself every single day. At the same table, same section. Alone. You are always in the back of the classroom in the corner, where the lights don't work. You don't say a word to anyone or give anyone your attention."

I flicked the cigarette butt when she finished. I finished it and she was there still. I crushed the cig under my shoe.

She seemed to be waiting for an answer. "Gee, thanks. Thanks for noticing my problems." I barely said half-heartedly.

She got up. "Well this is something, makin' progress already."

I stood up and swung my backpack over my shoulder. "Maybe you should go be with your friends." I tried to walk away but she stopped me. "I'm sorry if I made you upset. But let me introduce myself."

I stopped and grunted, looked at my watch.

She stuck out her hand. "I'm Anna Kristen."

Since I don't normally do this type of thing, I barely grabbed her finger tips and shook it. But she didn't seem to be caring. She looked at me expectently.

【She wants you to introduce youself】

I looked at the time, I nearly cursed out at it when nothing had passed. "I'm uh, Elsa. Elsa Jenkins." I stopped suddenly.

"Wait. Aren't you in my first period? How do you not know how I am?" I grunted.

She stepped back slightly. "Sorry, but. But you never said your name in the beginning of the year. The teacher checks if your here with his eyes, not by calling your name."

I huffed. "Child, you pick up the papers every time. Mine should be at the top of all those papers becase you always choose to pick mine up last."

"You have neat handwriting."

"I have to get to class. So do you so.."

It was a long walk to class. Forgetting that they switch classrooms so first period was upstairs.

We were at the lockers. Loud as hell, like always. Kids shoving kids. Bitches talking shit about other bitches. It all seems to get quiet when I walk through, down the hallway, in the middle of this madness.

Everyone stopped. Stopped talking. Stopped shoving. Stopped hitting. Stopped doing whatever they were doing. No one looked at me for they thought that I would hurt them if they did. I could feel how uneasy Anna was feeling, that she was following me and witnessing.

No one said anything in the fear of getting hit by me even though it hasn't happened.

Me and Anna, or should I say it, Anna and I, were the first ones in class. I went to my seat and Anna went to speak to the teacher. I slunk in my chair as the teacher leans over to the side to see me. He gave Anna an uneasy look. No secret that the thing they were talking about it me.

I kind of wished I didn't skip breakfast, but oh well.

When they were done talking Anna sat next to me. I saw that the teacher was watching, as if he expected for me to do something to Anna. I stared back at him till he finally looked away.

"You are very secretive," I said flatly.

She bit her lip amd fiddled with her braid. "I'm sorry, but I don't want you alone."

"Why are you doing this all of a sudden? It's five months into the year and now you seem to do something?"

She gave me a sad look. "Are you always like this when someone gives you affection?"

I cleared my throat. I made a little kid sarcastic bitchy high gasp. I put my hand over my hand. "Oh my God! Anna! Guess what!" I was using a very sarcastic bitchy tone and Anna tried to hide her laugh. I continued. "I don't get any affection from anyone!" I gave her an open smile and a thumbs up on both hands. Anna giggled then gave me a sad smile. She was feeling bad for me. I crossed my arms and returned to my normal state.

The teacher was looking uneasy again.

The bell rang and the class filled with students.

I clutched at my stomach. It hurt like hell. Anna looked at me and reached into her bag. She pulled out a Hershey's bar and gave it to me. "Sorry, but I'm guessing you didn't eat this morning."

I gave her a look and dragged the bar with one finger from my desk to hers. She gave me another sad smile.

【Please stop.】

I opened it. I forgot how these tasted like. The last time I had this, I was 6. My day is somewhere between one to two meals a day ever since I was 12 because I decided not to be with my two argueing parents who might hit just for being alive. Which I have been.

Now here I am, 18.

I rip it open. Anna turned to face the teacher. I finished it so quickly I almost felt embarassed. Ashamed. Stupid. Anna looked back at me when I got up to throw the wrapper away.

I came back to a very shocked and suprised red-head.

【 Way to go dumbass 】

I felt myself turn red.

"Oh my god," Anna said breathlessly.

I tried to keep my attention elsewhere. Succeeded.

Rest of the classes weren't as important. Then dreadfully came lunch. Where I knew Anna was to interrogate me if she decided to sit by me.

Totally think she's not going to.

She won't.

I sat down. Alone.

She did.

Anna sat in front of me. I watched her eat, and when was finished, she cleared her throat.

Then she sighed.

"Elsa, I think I need somethings to be answered."

I looked at her then looked around. "Why do you bother dealing with me? Why don't you hang out with your friends?"

She blinked. Her lip quivered but she bit it. "Elsa I am not talking about me. I'm talking about you. I want to hel-"

"Don't," I interrupted her. "Just don't. I am not to be worried about. Or cared for. Or thought about. Or even considered about."

"What did I ever do to you? All I want to do is help you!"

"Enough Anna." I gruffly said.

"No! Why? Why do you try to shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

That's it. I got up, slammed my fist on the table. "I SAID ENOUGH!" I grabbed my stuff and left the lunch room that was still loud as hell not paying attention to me so it doesn't get me ticked off.

I slammed the lunch door. I stormed down the hallway and sat down on the wall outside last period.

I hugged my knees and buried my face. The hallway was quiet. Like always. I could hear it start to rain softly outside.

All this was disrupted by footsteps coming down the hallway. I didn't know who it was because I didn't see, and I didn't care.

【 Time better go freaking faster this time.】

Then I realized. I don't want to go home. Not to that place of living hell.

The footsteps stopped. It took me a second to realized they stopped in front of me. I looked up. It was Anna.

I went back to my position suddenly irritated. I don't want to talk to her. Or speak to her. She pushed me to my limit.

She still stood there. I scooched away from her when she tried to sit next to me. She moved closer and closer until I fell to the side. When she went on top of me, I accidently coward and flinched. She stopped. She stayed there though, staring at me. I hated the look in her eyes, like she felt sorry for me. I tried moving away from her. When I got up I stumbled against the wall.

If Anna had found out, it would be the last of me.

Lunch wouldn't be finished till another while. I had two choices. Leave now, or stick with Anna the rest of the day. I didn't even know Anna. I didn't want Anna here with me.

Hell, she even moved her seat next to mine.

I slid down, once again sitting on the wall in my previous postion.

We were staring at eachother. One of either side of the hallway. She gave me a look of worry and concern.

I knew I looked at her with a dark expression. Like I had a shadow looming over me. She was almost scared. She shivered.

She bit her lip and crawled over to my side. I rolled my eyes. I moved away from her. She sighed. "You're trying to rebuff my affections,"

"You shouldn't have any for me." I snarled and didn't look at her.

She was edging closer to me. I pretended I didn't notice, till she got too close for us being complete strangers. "Please stop Anna,"

"You are acting like a child."

I got up and left the hallway.

【 Control the temper Elsa. Control. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal. 】

"What is wrong with me?!" I stopped walking. I burst into tears. I am such a lowlife person. Good for nothing. I wasn't supposed to be born. My parents don't love me or each other. I'm an outcast and people treat me as if I am a monster.

I am not a monster.

I stumbled to the ground.

I am not a monster.

I shouldn't care.

I am not a monster.

Anna is the only one that has actually put up with me. I dont want her to.

I am the monster.

I push her away. I don't want her to waste her time.

I am the monster.

I turn to see her creeping up slowly. She crouches down next to me. She takes her hand and wipes away the tears. I did not ask her to do that.

I am a very rude and ungrateful person. It is not my fault.

She wrapped her arms around me. I didn't want her to hug me. I don't think I can do anything anymore to keep this child away from me. She won't understand.

I didn't know what to do. What she trying to comfort me? I started to cry again. I have a problem. I do. I really do.

Walking out of class was silent. I went to the wall from this morning. I went to pull one out when she came.

"Please don't that kills."

I just stared at her. Not moving. My hands found the lighter. "Please Elsa."

I looked at her as I lit it up. "You don't know what you're saying, go away."

I put it in my mouth. I blew smoke at her and walked away.

I _am_ slowly dying. I _am_ going to die. Not because of this. Or the lack of eating. I _am_ slowly dying inside. I can feel it.

Anna was following me. I turned around and she bumped into me.

I then realized we were at my door. I looked at her. I threw the cigarette away.

Was she watching me to see if I get home?

"You should go home." I put my hand on the knob.

"See you tomorrow Jenkins."

I only looked at her. I looked at my door then back at her. I bit my lip and opened the door.

Before I go to my bedroom like I am supposed to, I look out the window to she if Anna was standing there. Sure enough, she was. She saw me, smiled sadly and waved. I only stared back at her emotionless.

I went to my bedroom. I counted the hours I have left to live. My parents would be home soon. I made sure I did everything I was supposed to so I wouldn't get hit. Made sure nothing was out of place so I don't get hit.

I get hit easily. My parents never go a day without telling, no yelling. Yelling at me for what a mistake I am. How I was never supposed to exist. I was a mistake. Something that wasn't planned. They didn't want me. They don't even care for each other. They only keep me around so they don't get sent to jail. They only stay because of the roof.

I push people away it's not my fault. I don't want affection it's not my fault. I am alone it's not my fault.

It is not my fault.

It is not my fault.

It is not my fault.

...

It is my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Bring Me To Life ︎

Chapter 2.

Massive head~ache. Not the best way to wake up on a Tuesdays. Especially when for me, Tuesdays go by smoothly. Like the best day of the week. But no, I have a head-ache. And I have to go to school. At school there is a red-head waiting for my presence. I really do not want her attention.

The house had an eerie silence. My parents were still sleeping. I am not allowed to make noise, so I creep down the stairs.

"Elsa!" My dad called loudly called me from the room.

I ran, almost falling, to the bedroom. I was scared.

【 What did I do now? Besides living?】

I stood at the doorway. I clung to my arm. "Yes Father?"

He didn't look at me. "Call in work. Tell them your mother and I won't be going today, 'Now'." He said gruffly.

I went to the kitchen since they keep every number on the refridgerator door.

I found their work place and told them what I was told.

I got ready for school, still keeping quiet.

〜

The taxi drive went by quietly. It went by quick too. I could feel this day wasn't going to be a good one.

I was dropped off at the gate. I looked at some kids on the lawn. Then over at the school stairs. Or anywhere. Everyone's so happy and colorful whereas I'm the girl who wears black, white, gray, and frown everyday with dark eyeshadow. I'm also really pale.

I sit by my tree. It's my tree because it's far away from everyone else. No one will go near me anyway, so that's good. I plugged in my headphones. I hugged my knees and thought about why I was alive. Why was I born? Why am I avoided? Why do my parents not like me?

I could guess all the answers. Some I know the answer to.

I was 12 when my parents yelled at me for what a mistake I was. That I wasn't supposed to exist. They wouldn't say that to a 6 year old when all this started.

When I was 15 I started dropping my classes because I couldn't study out of how much pain I was in for being hit.

I am avoided because I look emo as hell to everyone. I have a bad appearance. I don't talk to anyone. No one talks to me. But I'm fine with that.

I am.

I am.

I am not.

Yes.

No.

I can't even get my head thinking straight so I am started to see what my parents are saying whenever they call me a failure. Or a dumbass. Screw-up. I don't have any relationships with anyone and my parents still called me a whore.

I can practically write a thousand books about what would get me into trouble.

I hugged my knees tighter. I don't want to go home.

I wasn't looking her direction, so I didn't see her coming.

I winced at the sudden movement of her almost bumping into me and made me fall over. I felt mad at myself for showing it.

【 Gotta keep that wincing and flinching under control Jenkins.】

Anna seemed to notice and looked at me sadly. "Hey." She said slightly.

I took my headphones out and put my phone in my bookbag. "Hi." I said flatly.

She smiled and crossed her legs sitting in front of me. "What's up?"

I looked at her. Suddenly, her face looked as if she was looking at a horror scene. I looked away. I pulled my hoody over my head. Made me look my emo and dark as everyone says.

Anna moved back a little bit, as if I didn't notice.

I knew what she was thinking, I was the predator. She was the prey.

There's a distant rumbling in the distance telling everyone it was going to rain. Again. More rain. More gray skies.

"S-sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I shouldn't have bothered you to begin with." She got up and started to walk away. I watched as she left. She looked back, her expression clearly upset. I rolled my eyes.

【 Good. She wasn't gonna like me anyway.】

I was alone for another few minutes until the bell started to ring. I looked at all the students headed toward the doors. All in unison. Then there's me, who goes in when everyone's out.

What a creep I am.

〜

First and second period was silent for me. Anna was too scared to talk to me. Which is unlike her, seeing the fact that she walked up to me yesterday while I was smoking. I caught her looking at me and I could tell her blood ran cold. I scooted my chair away from her so that I was closer to the wall. I lied my head on it.

Then came third period. Science. Where the stupid teacher assigned partners for today's assignment. And guess who was my partner?

Aha. Little miss red-head. She looked uneasy. The teacher made us shift the desk so that we would be facing each other not next to eachother.

Best for the both of us. We could keep our distance away from each other, though I knew all I had to do was get up and reach over and I'd be able to swat the girl. But I would never do that to anyone.

I looked at her. She knew I was watching her. She looked at me. Fear is all I could see. Fear is all I would get. From her. From anyone. Expect the Feared, my Parents.

I sighed. "Anna, stop giving me that look, I'm not going to hurt you,"

Anna looked unsure but relief was clearly expressed in her eyes. "Ok." She said shyly.

Science is stupid. We had to answer this hard ass questions and there were forty of them. I glanced at the clock. This class was over in ten minutes. Thank God that I was almost done on question thirty-two. Anna was struggling with some of them. I finished my work and gave her my paper.

I don't even know why I do such things.

I have no conscience. I am not kind.

She gave me a look of gratitude.

While she was doing that my mind drifted away. I have no happy memories, I can't think past 6 years old. I put jacket on when I found scars on my arm. Flashbacks came back to me.

* I was 15. I came to school home from school with yet another F. And a D. The rest of my grades were C. Not even high C's but low C's. My parents were already pissed off to begin with. They came home angry. I just added to that. My dad slapped me across the face and I crumbled to the floor. He kicked me, aiming for my stomach but got my arm. He took his belt and whacked me with it a couple times. My mom just stood there watching. She never hits me but she does remind me of what a failure I was. She stood there drinking her fucking glass of wine. I tried to get up only to be pushed roughly back to the ground. He grabbed me by the collar. "You will bring these fucking grades higher! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" I burst into tears. "Yes sir!"

He shoved me away and on the floor I went again. "Get out of my sight now!" I scrambled away. I went to the corner of my room. I rocked myself to calm myself down. Hugging my knees was all I ever did back then. Now, it's an unbreakable habit. I feel asleep pressed against the wall.*

I snapped back to reality when I was being snapped at. I covered my face and moved back. I whimpered by accident. "Elsa, you okay? You have tears rolling down your cheeks."

I wiped my tears away with my sleeves. "No I don't." I huffed.

"You cry without sound?" She tipped her head.

I leaned over. "I don't cry."

She sighed and nodded. She turned in both out papers in. We were the first ones done.

I crossed my arms and lied my head on them. I am a burden to be around with. "Why do you stick around here with me? Why can't you leave me and be with your friends?"

"My friends left the school."

I let out a breath of annoyance. "So you started talking to me out of all people. Like, child. You're gonna go up to be one of them reckless people." I rolled my eyes.

She pursed her lips. "You can be a real _bitch_."

I burrowed my eyebrows. "Excuse you. Leave me. Just get away, just leave. Get out. Go away." I shoved her and the desk moved back. No one bothered to look up, not even the teacher.

Anna looked so many things. Scared, surprised, shocked, upset, small. All the negetive emotions.

"I'm s-sorry." She bit her lip. I looked at the clock. It rang at that same moment. I swung my bookbag over my shoulder. I went straight to the office.

"I have to leave early. I, I don't feel good." I said to the lady at the front desk. She looked at me sadly. She got my folder out so I can be checked out.

"You okay?"

I only shrugged. When I signed myself out, I made my way out of the office. Anna was standing right there. I didn't meet her eyes. I pushed my way.

I am not a bitch. I am not over exaggerating. I have no time for bullshit. Everyone got quiet when I stormed out of the school. I walked straight into a thunderstorm.

I must have been sitting outside the school hugging my knees for two hours when I heard the bell faintly ring and the storm was over. I lied my legs out straight on the sidewalk as a cold breeze started blowing. It wasn't Thursday. Or Saturday. But I did it anyway. I lit it up.

I was surprised at how white the smoke was. Normally it was almost transparent and gray. But it was white as a cloud. Looked like one when I blew it out.

I then hugged my knees as people started walking out of the gates. When they saw me there, they turned around and went the other way. Since it was cold, you could also see your own breath.

I heard a familiar sniff and a small sob. I flicked the butt of the cigarette. "You're very sensitive." I blew out more smoke, watching as white puffs faded away.

She sniffed. "I am sorry that I actually have a heart and feelings."

I gave her a look and she just stared back at me. "Go Away."

She crossed her arms. "You don't get to treat me like this."

I got up. I padded her on the shoulder. "K, cool. But I gotta go.." I slowed down my walking when I realized where I was going.

【 My Parents are home...】

I almost gave over but I gripped onto the gate railing. I checked the time on my watch.

I had to get home before I get in trouble for taking long. I looked at Anna. Then I ran. I wasn't going to take the taxi since there is traffic. I ran, almost trampling a little kid with his bike. I gave him a look and he gasped in fear. I rolled my eyes and kept running.

I'm surprised my legs could actually run. Been hit too many times...

I didn't think about it as I reached the door. I gulped. I shakily took my keys out and unlocked the door. My parents were at the kitchen table. I quietly made it up the stairs.

My blood ran cold when I heard my dad call my name. I quickly went down the stairs again almost missing a step.

"Yes Father?"

"Go out and make yourself useful by buying me more beer now. I'm all out." He looks at me as he throws his sixth beer bottle out in the trash can.

I shuffled my stance. "Sir, I have alot of homework to finish and -" I was interuppted with a hard slap on my face. I fell back against the back of the couch.

"You talkin' back to me?" He slapped me harder.

I tried shaking my head, but he started grabbing me by my collar. He is really drunk. Which is when he causes the most damage.

He pulls me up. "You go do as I say. Do I make myself _clear_?!"

I studdered. "Yes S-Sir."

He let me go and I fell against the cold tile floor. He stood there watching me. I scrambled back up and took the keys and went outside.

It's kinda sad when your only 18 and the store clerk knows you better than your own parents. And I don't even talk to the clerk. I limped over to the counter with the packs of beer I was instructed to get.

She just looked at me like I was a dying puppy. She bent over and got a tissue. "Hey hon. Ya got tears runnin' down ya face."

I stopped. I gave her a look. I almost crumpled to the floor. I felt _sick_.

She ran over to my assistance.

I didn't want it. I'm such an ungrateful person. No wonder no one talks to me. I'm just so, so unlikeable.

"Hey sorry if I wassin' supposed to call it out. But just a lil note, ya might wanna loose the mascara if you don' wan' people to see ya cry." She handed me another tissue. I took it as she payed for it. I looked at myself in the side mirror they had next to the ATM.

I am the perfect picture of misery, uselessness, ugly, freaky, loner, bitchy, emo, or whatever people use to call me. Black lines covered my face. All dripped from my eyes. It hardly covered my dad's mark. I wiped away the tears with the sleeve of my sweater.

_［__I remember my first day here. I was about 11. My parents came home early that day. Started yelling at me for being in the way and taking up the whole kitchen table with my 'shit'. My dad shoved everything off the table and pushed me. My mother just watched. Emotionless. Though I had a little notion she wanted to laugh._

_My threw his card at me and told me to go to the store to buy him, I forgot what type of whiskey he wanted me to buy. But he practically dragged me out of the house and plopped me outside. My terrified expression got nothing from my mother. I had scrapes on my knees. I wobbly ran over to the store and bought it. I wasn't questioned. I was only given pitiful and surprised looks. I was a complete mess. ]_

Half-way back.

"So you drink too?"

I whipped around and almost pulled something in my neck. I felt sick again. I almost fell over but that person caught me.

"Please get away from me." I could only say. Angry at myself for saying it so feeble.

"Elsa, you have a problem."

I opened my eyes to see Anna. I tried to get up and away from her. She was the last person that had to see me in this state. I gasped as she stepped closer to me. "Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

She only continued to walk foward, closer to me. "Or maybe the cause of your reactions."

I rolled my eyes.

I had to be school-me.

Not terrified little Elsa who got beat.

Or starves herself sometimes just so she wouldn't be yelled at by her parents.

Or cries without noticing. Even though that happened today.

"Elsa, you need help! You image just screams, HELP ME! SAVE ME!"

I flinched at her loud voice and regret it instantly as she stopped and gave me a sad look.

"Please go away Anna. You need to leave."

"When you say that I hear something else." She crosse her arms.

"Then you need to get your ears checked because I am not saying you probably think I am saying."

I was walking now. Fastly. Almost bumping my knee on a bench. I was almost my the porch steps of the house.

"You are telling everyone, SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME!"

I was furious. I gave her a dark look and she suddenly looked horrified. I opened the door and glared at her. I closed the door.

"You back yet you little bitch?" My dad sneered. "You better watch your mouth next time. Trust me, it'll be so much worse."

I didn't give it to him, he ripped it away from my hands and shoved me to the door. I heard steps running away.

【 That girl.. Fucking listening the whole time. 】

"Go to your room missy. I don't want to see you."

【 As if you ever do. As if anyone wants to. Why me? 】

I go to my room. I slightly close the door. I swung my bookbag on my bed and took my books out. I started to do my homework before I passed out and woke up at 9:45pm.

Only because my mother was waking me up. I was trembling.

I whimpered. "Please don't hurt me. Please." I felt cold tears running down my face.

Something had changed my mother. She was suddenly crying. Her arms were around me. "Oh Elsa. I am so sorry. For everything I didn't do. I regret watching you suffer in pain." She cupped my face with her hands. "And for the fact I can't stop your father."

I suddenly got irritated. "I don't want you to love me! I don't want you to care! You never did and never will so stop lying to me!" I tried to throw my pillow at her but my arm was still hurting from being dropped to the floor. I think I popped my shoulder right now.

My mother just stood there. Like she always has. Doing absolutely nothing. Her face was back to emotionless and drained. Back to the way it was before.

I might never see like that again.

I'm okay with that. I push everyone away. I'm used to it. Everyone at school. Even Anna. But like the stubborn-ass she is, she won't leave me alone.

I am okay being alone.

I am okay.

I am okay.

I am okay.

I am **not** okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Bring Me To Life.

Chapter 3.

"Now you listen here," I slam the locker door close as Anna walked up to me and she abruptly stopped.

I stepped up to her. "Whatever you saw and heard yesterday will not be told to anyone."

She shivered as she showed fear. "I'm s-sorry,"

I fixed the strap of my bookbag. "And don't stay by the porch again."

I bit my lip at the memory of being shoved against the door. I rubbed my neck. I looked at her a sighed.

"So I guess nothing's going to make you tell me why you were slammed to the door?"

I almost chocked on my food. "Anna!" I cleared my throat. "That's really none of your concern if I was or not."

When she opened her mouth to speak, I interrupted her. "And I wasn't."

She shook her head slowly. "Yes you were Elsa. The thump was loud enough and I heard you whimper in pain."

"I throw my bookbag by the door so I don't forget it."

"Your parents are drunken people."

"Well, aren't you very rude and disrespectful." It kills me to defend my parents from the truth. I finished my food and put it away in my bookbag. There were still a few minutes left of lunch.

She sighed. "You need help."

I smirked. "I know. My life really is very corrupted." I raised an eyebrow as well and crossed my arms on the table.

"I got you to talk to me didn't I? I think I can help you with your problem."

I felt myself tearing up. I wiped my eyes before tears could fall down. "I don't need your help Anna."

She sighed. "Please Elsa. I can't see you like this."

I slightly moved back. "Then don't. Leave me alone. Please."

She looked at me sadly. "I can be a helpless friend."

I scoffed. "You hardly know me."

"You won't tell me anything about you." She tried reaching for my arm but I moved away.

I looked at her and she looked back at me. I huffed. "Anna.."

"Please!"

"I can't." I tried my very best to stay tough. I kept a firm tone.

"I can tell you about me if it makes you feel better to know who to trust." She pleaded, I tsked.

"I already know who you are,"

"You're Anna Kristen. 16 years old in the sophmore year. Same as the person you're stalking, who is 18. You are trying really hard to get information from someone who the least person you should be talking to."

She blinked. "Why are you 18 in the sophmore year?"

"Anna, that's best being unsaid, I can't just -"

"Yes you can."

The bell saved me from her.

I gripped onto my bookbag as I briskly walked away from her.

My legs gave over and I crumpled to the floor. No one takes this hallway because everyone knows I do.

Expect Anna, and I heard her bookbag slumping to the floor as she tried to help me up. "Oh my god, Elsa. You okay?"

【 As if you have to ask... 】

I nod. Inside I'm shaking my head. I tell her I'm ok. Inside I am not.

"So, I can be your helpless friend?" She bit her lip.

I gave her a look. "Is there anyway I can make you reconsider?"

She shook her head and smiled. I huffed. "You are a very daring devil."

Shs smiled. She hugged me. I knew these things were supposed to make you feel better. But I felt nothing. Nothing but Anna's warm body pressing against mine. My arms awkwardly hanging there. She practically buried her face in my jacket.

【 Question is, How do I get her off?】

I pushed her waist gently away. She let go of me. I sighed. "I have to get to class,"

She giggled. "_We_, we gotta get to class."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Wait, what are you doing? You're not - .."

I nodded. "I am." I dropped my bag against the gate.

She watched in horror as she saw me lit one up.

She saw as the white puffs left my mouth.

"H-how does it feel?" She shifted her stance and held onto the back of her hand.

I blew smoke in her face. She coughed and waved the smoke away. "Now try imagining that happening to you a billion times."

She shivered. "You are going to get me sick."

"You should know the distance you need to keep then," I blew out more smoke. "From me."

"But I'm not finishing this one," I let it fall to the ground. I planted my shoe over it.

"Cause I have to go home..." I groaned.

"Can I go with you?" She picked up my bookbag and handed it to me.

"I don't know. Whatever." I started walking away. I heard her trying to catch up.

"Have you ever thought about quitting?" She sounded uneasy and scared.

I don't want fear. I don't usually give pity but I don't want fear from anyone. Or the wrong impression. It just so happens that everything goes wrong with me.

"Smoking? Very lightly." It started getting cold. I looked at Anna as her face dusted with pink because of it.

"Ever tried thinking about using that

Nicorette?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I buy that and I won't see daylight ever again." I realized what I said after the words came out of my mouth. I gasped.

"I m-mean I.. er. Would g-get into like. Uh trouble. Em. My parents d-don't know I s-s-smoke."

She looked at me like I was a dying puppy. "You get beat don't you?" She had tears in her eyes.

I shook my head vigorously. "N-no. No. No. N-no."

Flashbacks of every hit came back to me. I gave over. I fell on the sidewalk. I could hear Anna yelling my name. Though, it was muffled. She was shaking me but I felt nothing.

I was awaken with one of the worst mind-grain ever. I groaned. I opened my eyes slightly and realized my head was on legs. I felt a hand running through my hair.

Another hand cupped me cheek.

I heard voices.

I felt sharp pain in my side. I felt embarassed at my next action.

"ANNA!" I screamed.

I was being help down. Then I heard shushing.

Both of her hands were cupping my cheeks now. "Shh. Elsa. It's okay. It's okay. Shh. Just calm down."

I struggled to move. I screamed. My hands were still being held down. Then, I couldn't move my legs either.

"Let go of me!" I struggled and struggled and sweat started forming on my neck.

"Please let her go." I heard Anna say.

"We can't leave her in this state Doc. We have to move her. Not here, we need an ambulance. She needs a hosptial." I heard another person say.

"We need to get her information. You," He pointed at Anna. "How old is she?"

She studdered the number 18. I looked at her.

The doctor tried calming me down. He ended up getting punched in the face. Blood from his lip ran down.

I heard Anna gasp. I clutched onto the bed. I screamed.

I looked at Anna and saw tears running down on her face like crazy. She grasped onto my hand. I heard her knuckles crack as I squeezed. "Get me out of here." She sniffed.

"I can't."

"Then I will." I let go of her. The pressure was released from my body and I shot straight up. I ran off the bed and stormed down the hallway. The could hear everyone trying to chase my down.

I found myself outside. I soon felt a doorknob. I let myself turn it and burst into my house. My parents abruptly got up. I ran to my room. I closed the door. I heard them coming up the stairs.

"Elsa, what the hell is wrong with you?!" My dad came in. I sniffed. He stood me up. "What did you do?"

"Charles stop shaking her." My mother said with a straight face.

I could hear police cars sirens.

I heard a small knock and took a guess that it was Anna. I let myself fall and scrambled to the door. I swung it open. The little freckled red-head gave me a terrified expression.

She needs to stop with this look.

My dad shoved me away. He took no notice of Anna as he walked up to the police officer and the ambulances.

I limped over and pulled Anna in with whatever force I had. "Why?"

She couldn't speak since my mother was watching. She tried speaking but it only sounded like she was choking. I looked at my mother sternly. I pulled Anna upstairs into my room. I slammed the door.

"SEE THIS IS WHY I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO BACK THE HELL OFF. WHY I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE. WHY I SAID YOU NEED TO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME. BUT NO, NO YOU WITH THE STUBBORN ASS YOU ARE DECIDED TO KEEP TO MY SIDE!" I paced around the room.

"You need to go."

I stopped when I heard my dad stomp upstairs. He came into my room and slapped me across the face. I held myself up by putting my hand on the windowsill.

"You little bitch. You do realize you aren't in my custody anymore huh? The fucking police force is taking you away. Why can't you freaking lay low? You better get yourself the hell outta my house. Get your shit and leave." He hit me again and shoved me to the floor then kicked my knee. I yelled out in pain.

He slammed the door close.

Anna rushed to my side. I crawled away from her. I limped horribly and gathered my things and placed them on the bed. I opened my closet door and grabbed my other bookbag. It was such a mistake. Anna saw all the cigarette boxes I had stocked in there. I closed the door and pretended there was nothing there. I quietly stepped down the stairs. I could hear my parents argueing.

I put everything in my bag. I also swung my bookbag over my shoulder.

Anna was walking after me quickly. She stopped the door before I opened it. "I'm sorry."

I heard thumping. I heard shouting. I heard the sirens. Darkness washed over me. I heard one last thump before I couldn't hear anything at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Bring Me To Life

Chapter 4.

『Anna』

I have never seen such a thing. Such behavior. Such a messed up relationship because ones parents and the child.

It wasn't nice to see.

I watched her pale face as she slept, completely knocked out. I held onto her cold hand. I layed my head on the bed.

Ha. Good thing it's the start of the winter break tomorrow. She's been out for five days. It's now Sunday. Night. Sunday Night.

She's been sleeping there. It is kinda scary how she sleeps.

Her body rises very slowly. Her breath is barely audible. She is still. Her dark eyeshadow still dark. Mascara was gone though. Her dark jeans almost ripped. Her shirt was ruffled up.

I was amazed by how perfect her face was. If you only looked at her, you couldn't even tell she was living corrrupted life. You couldn't tell she gets hit. Or smokes.

No, you see a young little girl in a hospital bed. Young little girl that probably does have alot of heart and feeling. I moved up till I was above her face. Her whole face was beautiful. She was adorable when she sleeps.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Ms. Kristen,"

I sat back and he walked in with his clipboard. He checked Elsa's heart monitor. He marked somethings down.

He checked her hospital wrist band. He sighed.

"Will she be okay?" I barely knew Elsa. I was an intruder, coming into her life. She didn't want me here, that I knew. Yet, I still stayed, I still cared. I just can't let her suffer.

"Yes, Ms. Kristen. She will. You should be getting home. Your parents must be worried sick."

I shook my head. "My parents are dead. I live with my uncle and I want to stay here, please."

The doctor looked shocked. He walked away sadly.

I leaned back over to see her face again. I was entranced by it.

Her eyes suddenly flickered open. At first it seemed like she didn't knew who I was.

She stared at me for what seemed like a long time. Her blue eyes was making my heart flutter. The were just so big.

"Anna?" She asked. I smiled.

"Hey."

She tried getting up. She winced in pain. She was starting to panic when she realized where she was. She grasped onto my arm.

"Hey. Calm down, It's going to be okay,"

"Want me to tell you what happened?" I suggested, biting my lip, but she stopped. She lied back down and nodded.

"Well, You passed out at your door inside the house on Tuesday. Before that you were taken to the medical center because you fainted before me on a sidewalk.

When you ran away, you went to your house."

I bit my lip.

"You got hit. And kicked. And slapped. Your face and legs and your knee. You were yelled at and kicked out. And when you heard your parents argueing, you must have heard something? I don't know but you collapsed. Didn't wake up till now."

I gave her some time to soak everything in. "Oh yeah,"

"It's Sunday. Tomorrow is winter break. Oh and. They injected, something into you. Makes you lose the anger you had. Made you," I couldn't find a word.

She spoke. "Dazed and Hazy?"

I gave her a smile though I knew tears where about to fall out. I nodded.

She sighed. "Why are you still here then?"

The question struck me. "I want to see you get better."

"Why?" She asked firmly.

"Because I care about you Elsa. Alot."

"You hardly know me."

I blinked. "Can you tell me about you then?"

She huffed "Fine."

"So I'm Elsa Jenkins. 18 years old. I started living my messed up life when I was 6. I started Pre-K when I was 7. My parents wouldn't let me start, So I was always one of the oldest. I started smoking when I was 17. I don't drink. I don't have or used to have any sort of relationship with anything at all. I wasn't planned to be born. In fact, I'm often reminded I -"

"Stop." I sniffed. I wiped my tears away.

She just lied there. "Life is full of tears isn't it? You should've left me alone when you had the chance. Now, you can't even leave my side."

My heart felt like it was breaking.

【 Why can't I get away from her? Do I like her?】

She only looked at me. Clearly waiting for an answer. Or something.

I nodded my head. "I'll leave if you want me to. Right now. I'll do it if you want me to. I'll never bother you again."

She turned away so her back was facing me. Then she turned back. "What exactly did they do to," She cleared her throat. "Me?"

"Um. They injected you with something, I really don't know what it was. It supposably took your grumpiness away. You know, because you kept moving and yelling. You punched the doctor."

She only scoffed. "He deserved it."

"You could of hurt him more than you wanted to. He was grown, and still fell from the impact."

She looked at me. "Will they inject me again?"

I gave her a sad look.

"Please stop it. I hate that look you give me every time. I just hate it."

I gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing you like this."

She huffed. She took her hand and wiped away my tears with her thumb. "Don't cry because of me."

"Do you want me to leave now?" I fixed my jacket.

Elsa didn't meet my eyes. She she finally sighed. "My helpless friend needs to be here for me,"

She closed her eyes.

I wanted to squeal with delight.

I didn't care at the moment. I went up to her and hugged her. She was cold but warm at the same time.

"Ah Good. She's awake. I need to take blood tests." The nurse looked uneasy. "The doctor wants 'em."

She looked at Elsa. Then at me. "Anna can you step outside for a moment."

I let go of Elsa's hand and left unsure. I could hear the coversation from outside.

"So, Elsa. You might have a little heart defect. Might. We aren't sure. So I need you to answer two questions for me."

There was silence. "Elsa do you drink?"

"No."

There was more silence. "Do you smoke?"

"No."

The door opened. "You can come back in. I need you to see something."

I stepped inside. I saw the needles the nurse put on the table that she took from her pocket. I took her hand again and she gripped onto it.

"I'm assuming you know, Elsa, so look."

She took out a picture of her lungs. I knew the way she slept there would be something wrong.

"You see, these black parts along the edges of your lungs is the smoke stuck in your lungs. Thankfully, it's a very little amount. So when did you start?"

Elsa looked at me. I nodded. "I was 17. But in that year I only smoked twice. I'm 18 now."

"I'm guessing the times became more?"

She squeezed my hand harder.

Elsa's only answer was a dark look she gave to the nurse.

The nurse stepped back. "Ms. Kristen we might need to inject her again."

"No," Elsa said. "You're not. I'll make sure you don't."

"I need to take your blood tests though. That I have to do." Obviously scared. She took the needle. She went over the section she was going to stick it in with an alcohol wipe. "Now this might hurt a little. Alright?"

Elsa didn't respond and she turned her head towards me. She went through three needles each with three test tubes. All she did was look at me. She did look paler though.

"All done." She put gauze over it and held it down with bandage tape.

She took the tubes and threw out the needles. She looked at Elsa's face. "She's so pale. Elsa when was the last time you've eaten before you were unconsious?"

"That same Tuesday."

"Well, you'll need to get something to eat before we can do anything on you."

Elsa struggled to get up. "You won't do anything to me." She clutched my hand as she sat up. "I have to get off."

I smiled. "You need help?"

She tsked. "No, I am asking you to get me off."

"What a way of asking."

I looked at Elsa as she huffed. I pulled her off. "They didn't do anything to my legs right?" She was leaning on me so she didn't fall.

I shook my head. "No. Why, do they hurt?"

"Not as much." She tried walking. She made it to the door fine.

"Take her to the diner across the street." The nurse said.

I nodded and followed Elsa down the hallway.

"Stop looking at me like that." Elsa swallowed.

I looked away. "Sorry."

She put more food in her mouth. She chewed as she watched me. I fiddled with the ends of my braids.

"I can't eat anymore." She told me.

I nodded and got up.

"We need to go back to the hospital."

I pushed the chair in. "That's something you hear everyday."

She reached into her pocket. Out came a cigarette. "You serious Elsa?"

"Mhm." She went outside. I was dumbfounded.

"When are you going to admit it?"

I whipped around to see the employee who was picking up the plate.

"Excuse me?"

"That You like her." She wiped the table.

"I don't -"

"Yeah you do. You're obsessed with her aren't you? Look, the relationship is this: She's the book. You're the fangirl. I saw the way you watched her."

I scoffed. I looked back at Elsa as smoke withdrew from her mouth. I looked back at the her. She raised an eyebrow. "I don't fangirl."

"You can keep telling yourself that now. Come back when you're ready to confess."

"We'll we be back. For the food, not the false assumptions." I turned away and left.

"Okay so I'm ready to go back," She flicked the butt of the cigarette. She mumbled something as she put it in her mouth.

"Do you want me to help you quit?" I asked.

"No."

I huffed and gave her money. "Then do it yourself. You don't want me to help you."

She looked at me and took it. She briskly walked across the street to the drug store.

I waited for about 10 minutes. She gave out with a bag. She handed my the bag. "Are you happy now?"

I looked in the bag. Nicorette. I wanted to smile. "So you're going to quit?"

She opened her other hand and put the gum in her mouth. "Might as well. After all," She started walking back to the hospital. "I am 18."

I smiled. She showed no emotion towards me. Her eyeshadow looked even darker outside. I took her hand. She clung to it. I looked back as we walked to see the employee standing there watching us. She smiled at me. I turned away.

She is crazy.

I don't like Elsa. I mean, yeah she's very pretty, but I don't think I like her like •that.

Do I?

No.

Yeah I do.

No, I'm pretty sure I don't.

【 I love Elsa Jenkins.】

Then everything fell into place. Why I couldn't say away from her.

I am in love with Elsa Jenkins.

I won't be going back to that diner.


	5. Chapter 5

Bring Me To life

Chapter 5

『Elsa』

Life is hard and weird. Very hard and weird.

After two, god damn weeks of needles and tests and things to see if I'm a crazy psycho, I thankfully got out of the hospital.

Taking freaking pictures of my lungs because they thought the way I sleep wasn't normal at all.

Bullshit, I sleep how I sleep.

I was given '_strict_' orders to keep my legs moving. So Anna had me go ice skating. I swear it's one of the dumbest things to do, but whatever.

"I thought you said you knew how to skate." I picked Anna off the ice for the billionth time.

"Ug, Yeah, I _did_. Before I went into highschool. And you? Is this like your secret talent? You glide without slipping."

I huffed in slight embarassment. I did in fact know how to do this, but I'm surprised I remember how. My parents would take me here alot when I was 5.

My life wasn't black and white then.

Life when I took piano classes. My mom would put me in figure skating lessons because she said I looked absolutely adorable doing it. Of course, I was 5. I'm 18. Like 13 years ago.

My mom even took me to do ballet classes for crying out loud.

Times when my dad came home happy to see me.

Such over-protective parents.

I snapped back to reality when Anna fell again.

"Anna, we're gonna end up back in the hospital. This time, it's not for me, it's for you. You're going to break something."

She grasped onto my arm. "I've only fallen twice,"

"And we just got here."

"Then can you teach me how to skate then?" Anna looked at me.

"I, uh. Um. I," I cleared my throat. "Sure."

She giggled. I took both her hands. I had to skate backwards since I was in front of her. "Act as if you were walking,"

Anna is such a clumsy person. But, she did manage to do just that.

When I felt that she was ready, I let her go.

I almost smiled.

"If you feel like you're going to fall bend your knees."

Then I watched as she almost effortlessly skated around the arena.

"You know, it isn't a crime to show you're happy." Anna said to see as she looked at me.

"And I don't think that." I took her hand and pushed her slightly so she wouldn't fall.

"I've never seen you smile though."

My only response was a shrug.

I just found it impossible to smile completely. I mean, I do have times when I almost do, but.

I sighed as she kept looking at me.

"We have school tomorrow." And Anna's smile just faltered.

I snickered and covered my face.

Anna stuck her tongue at me. "Don't remind me,"

I whispered it again. "We have school tomorrow."

She pushed me. I gave her a look of mock-surprise. Aha. I didn't fall. I only went back.

"Rude. I could've fallen, gotten a concussion, and died."

She laughed. "You really went to the extreme."

When I only looked at her, she rolled her eyes. "C'mon Elsa! Smile!" She urged.

"I am, on the inside," I skated away.

She went after me. "You know, sometimes that isn't enough."

I kept skating away from her till she stopped. I smirked.

"Giving up so soon?"

She crossed her arms. "Not fair, you have more experience."

I shook my head. "No child, you were here before you went into high school, I went here before I went into Pre-K. Big difference."

"Oh yeah, that just leads to my unanswered questions."

"Oh god," I tried to skate away but Anna grabbed my arm before I could leave.

I turned around and pointed a hand gun at her, and I pretended to shoot her. "Bam."

She let me go confused. "The hell was that?" She stayed in silence. Like the way she does when she's trying to comprehend something.

I started to skate away slowly.

She gasped. "You were trying to stall."

I got out of the arena and took the skates on and put my shoes on. Anna did the same. When we returned the skates, I briskly walked outside wanting to laugh. I don't know why.

Seconds later Anna was outside.

"I skipped Kindergarten."

"Why?"

I huffed. Still having the feeling of the unexplained laughter. "My parents wouldn't let me, I told you that."

"Why?"

I started to walk away. I haven't given much thought to it. I knew the reason just, just didn't know why at the same time.

"My parents just used to love me enough that they wouldn't let me do anything that led them to have me gone out of their sight."

Anna smiled, but it was a sad one. I rolled my eyes. "I did tell you to stop doing that. Don't feel bad for me,"

"Now, get home to your uncle and your cousin, I'll see you tomorrow, it's getting late."

"And you? Where will you go?" Anna started to follow me.

I looked at her as I reached into my back pocket. I showed her the key.

"I may have something in mind," I bit my lip.

"No, no. I can't - I'm not going to let you go back there."

"It's their anniversary today. They won't be going to be back till tomorrow. During the day, they always take the day off. So like I said, I'll see you tomorrow."

And before I knew it, Anna had her arms around me. I sighed.

【This girl...】

She let me go and smiled. And she walked away.

I didn't think I'd be back. I put my ear of the door to see if by chance, anyone was inside. When I heard nothing I opened the door. I quietly made my way up the stairs. It was dark and cold. Like all of my life. I was at the middle of the stairs.

"Elsa?" My blood ran cold. I stopped. I shook my head and kept making my way up the stairs.

"Elsa?"

I growled. "What do you want?" I stomped and turned around to see my mother. I gasped.

I stepped back as she tried to get close to me. My hand wobbily found my bedroom's doorknob. I opened it. I almost fell on the floor as it swung open. My mother still walking towards me.

I could barely make out her face in the dark. The pale moonlight flashed across her face. She look tired, and older.

I tried getting my suitcase out of my closet. She took my hand. I burst into tears. It was only a matter of time before my father came storming up. But he didn't.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Even her voice sounded as if she was done with life.

"That's none of your business. Please let me go." I sniffed as I tried reaching for the closet door.

She slowly released my hand. I rapidly got my suitcase out of the closet and practically shoved everything I didn't take, in it.

"Elsa you can not be here."

I looked at her before continuing packing. I sniffed again.

I dragged my things down the stairs. I set them at the bottom of the stairs. I was whipped around. Another key was put in my hand. "Here, take yourself to the Arendelle Suites. I bought you a room awhile back. The manager, Mr. Jacobs, he'll be waiting for you."

"You had some random guy just wait for my presence?"

"He's an old college friend. A good one. Now, get in the car. I changed my mind. I'm driving you there. It's a bit far."

I picked up my suitcase. "No," I stepped back. "I don't want to be with you, Please."

"Elsa, you don't have to be afraid. Or live in fear." She said. Straight-faced though, so I couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

I found myself in the car. I sat in the back. It started to rain. Perfect. I grasp onto the navy blue sweater Anna had given me when I was in the hospital. She said it didn't fit her and her cousin would never settle for such a color.

It smelled like her too. I would almost smile at the thought of the little red-head. She was such a happy spirit.

"So, Elsa. That girl that was here with you that day, who is she?" My mother looked at my through the mirror. I shrugged. "Helpless friend. Why?"

"No reason honey -"

"Don't call me that." I put the sweater on my arm and rested my head in it.

Anna was Anna. Anna was special. The little daring red-head who practically jumped in front of a lion. I wasn't safe for her. Not safe for anyone. I seemed to be loosing my touch. I don't feel like a lonely, dark person that everyone tends to avoid. Even though everyone still does, Anna seemed to be taking that away and I can't have that.

Anna was cute. Anna was nice. Clumsy, rambling. Only shuts up when I give her a look.

I barely know her yet I knew too much. Confusing concept that I probably will never figure out. Anna was special. Anna was beautiful. I needed her to stay away from me, but like the stubborn person she is, she doesn't. Hell, she even hugs me. And I push her feelings away. I don't need this. I don't want this. And yet I felt that I did.

My mother looked expectantly at me and I realized she had said something to me. "What?"

She chuckled. "I said, why is she so helpless to you? I bet she keeps you contained and happy seeing that you aren't as grumpy."

"Oh," I had no answer for that since I gave no though to it. Did she make me happy? Why can't I even give her a simple god damn smile? That's pretty much what she wants from me. I shrugged. "I don't know."

【 Probably smiling would make her happy too? 】

Yet, what did I know about being happy anymore? Absolutely fucking nothing! I huffed and buried my face into the sweater.

Anna was Anna. She was bright and happy. Bubbly person. Sometimes made my heart flutter slightly.

I would try to smile. It simply impossible. I'll try. I'll try for her.

【 The fuck? Why? Jenkins, go to sleep. 】

My mom pulled into the suite parking lot. It was bigger than I imagined it would be. She turned back to me. "We are here."

We came in almost soaking wet. My mother went to go to the man at the front desk, who I assumed was the manager Mr. Jacobs. His dark eyes drifted over to me. "Miss Elsa. So nice to finally meet you." My mother looked at me and slightly smiled. "You are going to be safe here." And she took off. Again, leaving me unprotected. This guy could be a rapist for all I know. I clung to the sweater. He was a tan man. His muscular physique made him look tall and big. I felt small. His british accent made him scarier than his intension was. I don't think that was his intension at all.

"Ah, Elsa Jenkins. Do not worry, for I will keep you safe. Your room was already bought so here is your key. I will show you to the room." He took my suitcase and carried it to the elevator. He smiled. I brought the sweater the my face. My eyes uncovered. I creeped inside. He pressed a button and a light 'ding' sounded.

It went smoothly up. I could only think of the sweater and its former owner. Anna. I followed him down the hallway. I bit back the tears as he opened the room.

Finally, my escape. Escape from everything that forbidden hell house. My father. My bipolar acting mother.

"And if anyone unexpected was to come and find you here," He handed me the clipboard that was under his arm. "Here, put anyone's name on it. They won't be allowed to get you or visit you." He gave me a pen and I quickly wrote down my father's name. Charles Jenkins. I made note of how his appearance would look like at the bottom of the line where the name went.

The man took it with a single sad smile.

"113. Your room number."

"Thank you Sir," I slowly took my things from him.

"Please call me Matthew, or whatever pleases you." He stood at the doorway and I nodded.

"Thank you Matthew."

"I'll be here in the morning to make sure you're up for school. Sleep well." And he made his way down the hall.

I closed the door and turned on the light. It was alot more fancy than what I was used to. I unpacked and filled the closet with what I had in my suitcase. I emptied out my non-school bookbag. Set everything down. I settled my school bookbag my the door.

Soon, everything was in its place. Except for the sweater that Anna gave me. Which lied on the bed. I took of my clothes and put a tang-top on and shorts. I went into the covers. I wanted to smile. I could feel it forming along my face. I held the sweater close to me. Inhaling Anna's distant scent.

Anna was special. Anna was kind. Adorable. I can't really pin down why I keep thinking about her so frequently. She was very pretty. Too bright next to me, gray and dark.

She did make me happy at the least. I still wasn't safe for her. I was dangerous for her and she coud end up getting hurt.

I sighed. With the soft sweater in my arms, I slowly fell asleep.

【 Things'll get better. I hope. 】


	6. Chapter 6

Bring Me To Life

Chapter 6

『Elsa』

Sleeping was silent. Like it always has. But this silence was a safe silence. No eerie noise or whatever.

I was awake for some reason. I do remember falling asleep shortly after my head hit the pillow.

The door was opened and I hid under the covers. Then I poked my eyes out to see the intruder.

I blinked to see clearly. The door was closed. I heard a familiar giggle. I huffed. I covered my ears with the extra pillow I had.  
Shuffling noises came from the room. With more giggles. Then, I could see it clearly.  
It was _her_.

【 What the fuck..】

She took her sweater off and leaving her with a light red tang-top and very short jeans. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping she would go away.

【 The fuck it isn't real...】

She looked at me, looked at me and smiled. Something in her eyes I could not tell.  
What she did next made everything seem like my whole world was going to come crashing down. Anna started to crawl towards me. She giggled.  
I could feel sweat beat down my forehead. She stopped when we were lip distances away from each other. I was choked. I couldn't speak or move. Especially when she had her leg between my own.

【 Like before, What The Fuck...】

She fit her hands into mine. Practically holding them down. My heart was crying to flee the cage it was in. I could barely even swallow.

She kissed my cheek. My strength seemed to be running out of my body. I felt myself going limp. She giggled again.

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!  
The alarm went.

I gasped for air as my body shot up from my pillow. I kept gasping for air as if I did nothing but run all night. The sweat was still on my forehead. Pale light seeped through the window.  
I groaned. I was immensely turned on. I turned over and shoved my face into my pillow. I crossed my legs tightly hoping that my new wanting for the freckled red-head to diminish.  
It didn't work. It actually got worse. So bad. Extremely turned on I felt numb. I could barely move.

I slight knock on my door. "Hey Elsa? You've got to get up. Time to go to school. Your taxi will be here soon."

I found the sweater still in my arms. I got dressed and fixed my hair into the side braid it always goes to and pushed my bangs back. I opened a door to find the bathroom inside. I looked at myself in the mirror as I brushed.

I put the dark eyeshadow on. Mascara too. I looked darker than I had ever. Oh well.

I stepped lightly down the stairs since I decided to skip the elevator. Life was up and about on the first floor. People talking and rushing around. Matthew led to the suites's restraunt and had me eat.

Pretty soon I was in the taxi again. Quiet.  
"Why do you have two sweaters Elsa?" Mark asked as he drove, the school ahead.  
I looked down to see it in my arms.  
Heat dusted across my face. "I, uh. Don't know."

He chuckled. He stopped at the gate. I got out. I realized that I had to wait in campus for school to start. I put the gum in my mouth before I even thought about smoking again. I told Anna I would quit.

I sat by the tree I usually sit when I didn't smoke that day. Lonely and dark, neglected. I huffed and hugged my knees rested my head on the sweater that was on top. I really don't know why I brought it with me.

A few minutes passes when I heard a familiar skip along the lawn. I looked up to see Anna. Flashes of the insane dream I had came back to me all at once and I felt like I couldn't move. Numb. My legs felt like they were going to tremble. I hugged my knees tighter, still hoping the wanting would go away. She sat next to me legs crossed. "Hi." She smiled at me.

Her smile was cute. I turned my head and started coughing. I am just as confused as anyone else would be. She tried taking my arm to help me up. But I pointed my hand gun at her and shooted. "Bam."

She started laughing. I burried my face in the sweater, wondering if she noticed I had it. When she redeemed herself she actually did notice I had it.  
She started smiling and she got pink when she saw I was holding it and resting my head on it.  
The bell rang.

I shakily got up. Still felt numb. I carried the sweater in my arms as Anna followed me down the hallway. Into first period we went. Only a few students were inside.

She sat next to me. She smiled at me. I looked away and pulled my hoodie on. I cleared my throat. I took my bookbag off and checked the time on my phone. I sighed and let the bag slide down to the floor. The only thing I had left on my desk was the sweater. After awhile, I put it in my bookbag.

School is such a pain in the ass. When Anna had to reach over me to get something I had to fight every urge to not pin the girl down and kiss her. I don't even know why the fuck I would do anything like that. I really wished I wouldn't think such things about a little 16 year old. An adorable 16 year old. I shook my head.

I must be crazy. Like, she's really innocent. But, I had a feeling she wasn't. It's all in my head.

My legs were kept crossed the whole day. I realized school was going to be going _very_ slowly.

I sighed.  
I should have kept her away from me when I could. Imagine the horror she would be in if she found out.  
I think there was a drug for it. I could take it. I wanted this to stop. I don't like Anna. That's, that's crazy.

I would be dropping my grades and I assume my mother will be going to see me today.  
It would be the most embarassing thing to do if I asked my mother if she knew anything. I would have to do it. I bit my lip. Wanting time to go by faster.

* * *

『Anna』

Sometimes, there's happy and there's very happy. People may think like there isn't such a difference. But to me, there is. There's also a fine line between that and sadness.

I looked at Elsa and she couldn't keep even look at me. She seemed to be struggling with something. She turned and moved away from me when I tried to reach out to her.

I am getting upset, and hurt. What was wrong with her? I decided to leave her alone. She didn't show up at lunch so I made the choice of sitting with Ariel and the rest of her bitches.

"So, back from hanging with the dead?" Snickers came from the group as Ariel finished.  
I huffed.  
"Surprised actually," She continued. "You came back alive and in one piece, Erik's mad Anna."  
I looked at her. "Why?"

Belle smirked. "Turned on his girlfriend and left her alone. You left Ariel for someone like that creep?"

"She looks fine to me."

"That's because I got over it. I thought you and I were friends,"

The rest of the lunch was silent. I was the quiet way to the class. Then all at once, I was being held with a hand over my mouth. It spoke. "Friends as little kids then you left her without saying. This might a little and stupid thing to be doing thing but you have no idea how big of a deal it was to Ariel,"  
I struggled. "You should pay really, should I make Ariel decide what to do -" He was cut off when Elsa tornado kicked Erik in the head. He groaned as he dropped my and crumpled down.

"Don't touch her you good for nothing lowlife freak!"

He lunged for her and pinned her down. "You're one to be talking,"

With a heave, she kneed him down there and she got out.

"You have to get to class Anna," She started leading me to class the she stopped. "Wait."

She went back to Erik, bent down and whispered something into his ear.

She got up and practically pushed me to the class.

The last period. I kept looking at Elsa whose legs were trembling. She hands were folded together and put them at her mouth. She was squeezing her eyes shut.

Time was edging its way to the bell. It got there. She made a noise as if she was holding her breath. She left before anyone else without me.

I hurried after her.  
I called after her when I found her. "Elsa?" She stopped.  
"Did I do anything to make you not approve my existense?"

She turned to face me but her eyes didn't. "Uh, no. But I got to go," She turned away and started walking.

"Thank you by the way,"

She looked over her shoulder. And that was the very first time I ever saw her smile. I'm pretty sure it would be the last one too, but one may never know.

I sighed in happiness. I tipped my head as I saw the she took a different route. It was the way I took, so I was cautious about going without being accused that I was following. I did anyway.  
I kept a fair distance. She was still walking when I got to my uncle's house. I saw her, she was carrying the sweater. I smiled and felt warmth wash into my cheeks. I opened the door.

Rapunzel was at the table, studying for her exams. Me and her went to different schools, so I didn't know what her lectures were like.

I sat across from her. She looked up, pencil still in hand.  
"Is it cold outside or are you blushing?"

I bit my lip. "It's cold outside." I lied. She looked and me and gasped. "My god Anna what happened to you?" She grasped my arm.

I looked at it and noticed the scratches and dried blood. I didn't know I was grabbed that hard. I only shrugged. She gave me a weary look. "Did you get into a fight?"

I shook my head.  
She sighed and she returned to her studying.

I walked to my room. I settled my bookbag aside.

Although she smiled, why did she avoid me today? She didn't talk to me or met my eyes at all. I tried thinking about what I did. I couldn't find anything at all. I sighed. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so quiet.

Except for Eric. I didn't know what to do? How did Elsa even know where I was?  
Obviously she kicks pretty damn hard. And high. Like fuck, she kicked him in the head.  
I only knew what type of kick she did because Rapunzel went to go see a class to see if she wanted to do Tae Kwon Do. Ha. She didn't like it.

Elsa did the same exact kick that had Punzie loose her interest. I thought it looked cool when she did it though.

I sighed again. I had to process everything before I would do my homework.

I would have to straight things out.  
I guess everything will be okay, I think


	7. Chapter 7

Bring Me To Life

Chapter 7.

『 Elsa 』

"So what was my first impression when you first saw me?" Anna asked while we sat against the tree.

I for one, was concentrating on eating an apple, and she was doing something that I hadn't bothered to find out what. All I know is that she has a pencil and her notebook an she was writing something.

But when she asked I almost choked on my apple.

"I really thought in many versions of life, you would never ask,"

Anna sat up to give me her full attention.

"An annoying, nerdy redhead with a squeaky-high-pitched voice who bothers the shit outa people." I looked at her and bit into my apple, giving her that sorry-not-sorry expression.

She just looked at me. I couldn't tell if she was hurt, or shocked, or angry, or happy, or wanting to hit me with that notebook of hers.

"Wow," Was her only response.

"Now, mine was pretty bad wasn't it?"

Anna took a deep breath in. "I thought you were an emo, rude, dark hearted, unhappy girl who smokes her problems away."

"Touché," I shrugged.

"I'm sorry, that was-"

"The truth," I didn't meet her eyes right away. "Except the rude, and dark hearted and maybe the emo part too,"

"But you _were_ mean to me,"

I huffed as I gave her a look.

"I'm sorry, I'll shut up now." She returned to her writing things.

_Damn_... she's... adorable...

I tossed my apple cord away somewhere, behind the tree.

"Well I got to go, to class and yeah." I started to walk away.

"Wait," She quickly shoved everything into her bookbag. "You aren't mad at me right?" She tried to catch up but I only went faster and tried not to snicker.

"No, young one. I'm not. Angry."

"I need truth." She said.

I cleared my throat. "Fine. Anna you are annoying and I hate you. Please leave me alone."

She stood there stunned.

My lips pressed into tight line.

She clung onto my arm. "Then I won't leave you alone. I have to annoy you till you get used to me being around."

"Or," I picked her up and plopped her by the doors. "You can stay here and try to catch up with your friends. You haven't talked to them in a while."

"You. Are. Buff." Was all she could say.

"There's Ariel and her bitches over there, go on ahead and talked to them."

"Do you lift weights?" Squeezing my biceps in amazement. I slapped her hands away. "You made it seem like I was weightless."

"You don't weigh alot. You gotta eat more Anna, you'll never grow that way." I turned and ran.

"Oh God, thank you." I pulled my sweater over.

She probably won't leave me alone. She can't get too attached if she is. No, I don't need that. Sure she's cute but no, I must push all that away.

I can not lose myself in this little emotion. I can not.

I can't.

『 Anna 』

Damn that girl can lift. I mean I was at least two feets off the ground. I was scared I would fall. I looked down the hallway and Elsa was at her locker.

She told me to leave her alone.

But damn. She can really lift. I mean, she did that effortlessly and didn't even break a sweat.

Plus she didn't even hesitate to plan where she should grab me.

Her arms were on my under my, my butt. I had to hold onto her neck so I wouldn't fall, but she didn't even sway or stumble.

I creeped up to her.

"I'm not blind I can see you coming," She side-ways glanced me. "Go away."

"But I can't."

【 Quick find a reason why! 】

"And why is that?" She said as she closed her locker door.

"Because I'd be lonely if you ignored me." I blurted out.

"No, you got, those girls over there. Try them," I pointed to Ariel and her little followers.

"Did I ever do something to make you hate me?" I asked. I was beginning to feel hurt by all this she's shoving on me.

"Anna just please leave me alone," She took the navy blue sweater out of her bookbag.

My heart fluttered.

【_Aw!_ She still has it. 】

"Here, take it. I can't have it. Just leave." She shoved the sweater in my hands.

"B-but. Elsa WHAT DID I DO?" I stomped my foot.

"Shutup. We are in the hallway. Calm your ass." She fixed her bookbag strap.

"You are a fucking bipolar bitch!"

"Yes honey. I am. Bye." And she walked off into first period.

Furious, I walked over to class too. And I have all my classes with her.

What. The. Fuck.

I saw Elsa with her face buried in her hands with her legs tightly crossed over and she had that pained expression she had last week when she started avoiding me.

What was wrong with her?

I pretended that she wasn't there and sat down.

Why do I put myself in these positions? What is wrong with me.

Ariel and Snow walked in and glanced at me. Snow motioned my to get over there with her hand.

I walked over to them. "Hey."

"Ariel-" Snow began.

"I want to apologize. For me being a bitch."

I stayed quiet. It's been a _very_ long time since she's apologized to anyone. Especially to me.

"Oh, well, um. It's okay. Really."

"Awesome!" She hugged me.

I smiled and went to sit back to my seat. I saw Elsa leaning against the wall and crying and she was mumbling to herself. I realized that she was on the phone.

Phone during class. Well, homeroom.

I strained myself to hear without making it obvious.

"Fine. Where is he?"

"Okay then. Never mind?"

She wiped the tears off her cheek.

"I'm sorry my day didn't go as fucking planned. I was called bipolar by a very annoying red-head not to mention bitch so."

"No! Do not call me that. I don't like you."

"Good, because that means I have one less person in my life to worry about. First him, now you." She made a fist with her hand.

"No you are the one who needs rehab you alcoholic bitch. You low-life good for nothing woman who calls yourself my mother."

I couldn't stand her like that.

I got up and took the phone away from her.

"Elsa has to go bye." And I hung up an dropped it back on her desk.

"You shouldn't touch what is not yours," Elsa shoved her phone in the front zipper pocket of her bookbag.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anna I don't like you." She gritted out from her teeth.

I looked at her. I felt like my heart was being torn into pieces. I bit my lip to stop tears from forming. There was something wrong with Elsa.

Was she scarred? She was definetly broken inside.

She crossed her arms on the desk and rested her head on them.

"And I need you to stay away from me." She added.

【 I am loosing her! 】

I felt a tear go down my cheek. I looked away.

I touched her shoulder and she slapped my arm.

I rubbed my arm and fighted back a whimper.

What was wrong with life?

I found Elsa outside, during lunch. She wasn't there so I went to go iver her.

But.. But.. Elsa was smoking.

And looked scarier and angrier than ever.

I stopped in my tracks.

【 She went back to that cigarette and it was probably because of you. Dumbfuck. 】

Oh, such language. A few people passed her, for she was on the sidewalk outside the school gate.

They just looked at her in pity.

Elsa is a very damaged soul that really couldn't be repaired all the way.

Which reminded me Rapunzel wanted to meet her. But I blew that chance of her talking to me.

"You are horrible at trying to sneak up on people." Elsa said very rudely toned.

"I thought you quit." I fiddled with my fingers.

"That's what the government wants you to think. But no, I didn't," She flicked the butt of the cig and few times before putting it in her mouth again. "And I need you to stay away from me,"

"You are hurting my feelings."

Elsa stopped blowing smoke and looked at me.

Something in her eyes, I could not tell what.

She sighed and continued smoking.

Blew it right in my face on purpose. I saw the slight amused smirk on her face as I coughed and waved the smoke away with my hand.

I was going to be late for sixth period.

"Are you going back to class?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, I sorta have to go." She squashed the cig and got up.

Putting gum in her mouth.

"Anna why are you here? What did I say to you?"

"Elsa, no matter how much you try to push me away-"

"Stubborn aren't we?"

"Elsa please,"

"No. No, Nope."

I sighed, but walked by her anyway.

"I got it. So if I hug you, will you leave me alone?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Why do you want me to leave you alone so badly?"

"I don't need you to get hurt because of me. I'm not exactly the friendliest person in the world." She grunted.

"Well maybe we can fix that. My cousin wants to meet you."

"The fuck. How she even knows me is the question," She stopped me with one hand and gripped on my shirt. "What did you tell her?"

I felt my lip quiver. "N-nothing. I just told her about the Eric thing."

She looked at me and then let me go.

"I need to get to class."

"Elsa what would happen if gravity stopped working?"

Elsa pursed her lips and stopped writing. "We would all fly into space and die." She went back to writing.

"You got straight to the point,"

She nodded, not lifting her eyes from her paper. "Why would you think such things?"

"Well, because, I once thought what would happen if a giant waffle fell on the school. So then other things popped into my head,"

"I like these calligraphy pens." She said after shaking her head in disappointment.

"They are weird. I rather stick with pencils."

"This is why we don't get along."

I scoffed.

She took her pen and drew spirals on my arm.

"Elsa what the hell." I rubbed it off.

"Pencils can't do that. They are not fun, they are only good for drawing."

"And how would you know?"

"Child there's alot to me than just what I appear."

"You draw?"

"Drew."

I sighed. There's alot more to Elsa than just her dark and broken side. I felt bad for her. Just watching her do her schoolwork, she looks so calm and un-corrupted.

Even peaceful, despite her appearance.

I bit my lip. I wanted to cry, Elsa has been through so much. Dealt with pain and tears. It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

『 Elsa 』

_*~ "Fucking look at me when I'm talking to you bitch," He grabbed my face and roughlt turned it. "You are a failure and that is all you will ever be. You have done nothing but disappoint me. You don't deserve to be here." He yelled at me. _

_I forgot about what. Then again, I always do whenever he yells at me._

_My mother just watching from behind the counter as she sips that god damn wine. _

_"Go to your room and do not come out." He pushed me to the floor. I limped upstairs._

_And cried myself to sleep. ~*_

_I blinked back to reality. I caught Anna looking at me and she quickly look away and went back to work. _

_"Nothing but a failure. That's all you'll ever be."_

_I bit my lip. _

_There was this one time, where I kissed my ex girlfriend. But my dad saw._

_*~ When we got home, he grabbed me by my collar and held me up. My legs dangling. _

_"I didn't raise you to be such a dyke! You filthy little piece of shit. You will never see her again and I'll make sure of that. You do nothing but disappoint me. I regret having you being born. You didn't need to survive!" He threw me back on the floor. My nose started to bleed and he yelled at me to go to my room. _

_I have had my wrist sprained, my ankle sprained, I have broken fingers, my nose, and hurt my head because I've fallen to the floor. I still have bruises. _

_And I never did see her again, my dad took me out and yelled at me for making him waste his time finding a new school. _

_I hated my mother, she fucking watched everytime. Drinking that motherfucking glass_ of wine. _Prick..._

"Elsa?" Anna waved her hand in my face.

I blinked. "Um... Hi..uh..."

I felt dazed. Anna obviously knew that because she said another weird thing.

"Can hot-air balloons go into space?"

I snapped back to reality. "No are you kidding? Stupid. Why would you ask that? Of course hot-air balloons can't go into space. They'll burn up and they people in it will fall and die."

Anna laughed.

"I wonder why you find that so amusing miss."

"Elsa you are so funny with you rage about something like that,"

"Anna, sometimes I wonder about the things that go through your head."

"Okay, okay. Here's another thought." Anna smiled.

I pursed my lips and waiting for her to talk.

"If you get really up high, like high where you can burst into flames, if you throw popcorn seeds into the sky, do you think it will fall down as popcorn?"

"How old are you Anna?" I rested my cheek on my hand.

She smiled. "16."

"You act 5."

"I _am_ a child at heart."

"No shit." I pursed my lips.

Okay, so ever since Anna has stumbled upon my life, she really fucking changed everything. That always isn't a good thing.

Like for example, I'm being talked about more than ever and Anna is sometimes teased. I tell her to stay away from me, but fuck no. She doesn't listen.

The hallway doesn't get dead silent anymore. It does get very quiet, but there is a slight murmur. The teacher still doesn't call my name. Why they don't in the first place gets me. I used to know why. I'm not sure anymore.

Anna, lied to me. She said her friends went to a different school. Ah yes, because Ariel and Snow and the rest of them bitches definetly moved away. Yes.

No.

Anna is still the only one who talks to me. Everyone else fears me. They studder and tense up when I look at them.

Were my eyes really that piercing? I don't mean to strike you just by looking at you. I guess that's your fault though, you shouldn't be so weird. Anna was the only one who skips alongside me as we walked to class.

Anna eventually gave me thst sweater back. I didn't need it back, it reminded me too much of her and my increasing libido when I see her isn't helping me at all. But she wouldn't take 'no I can't take this' for an answer so I just carried it in my arms the whole day.

My life had got somewhat improved?

Not like, 'whoohoo let's celebrate' improved.

Anyone could say I'm not that lonely anymore, I'm not so angry at the world. Which is not true because ai still have yet to find out what was my purpose on this Earth was. Nothing good has happened to me and I don't know if anything good _was_ going to happen to me. You could say that I'm very unlucky.

I'm not being selfish. I just hate attention.

The thing my parents barely gave me.

It's saddening, if I tell you the story. But I already did soo..

Anna likes to consider herself as my friend.

Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend?

Haha, yeah no thanks Ginger. I don't really have the best experience with that. I had no other relationship of any kind with anyone ever since I was taken away from my ex. I don't see her anymore, or hear much from her.

But then again, I don't know why I keep thinking about her. I mean, I don't always think about her. Aannd.. let's not think about it.

Am I corrupted? Yes.

Am I dark? Yes.

Am I cold hearted. Yes.

Rude and Mean. Yes.

I'm not okay.

I'm not okay.

I'm not okay.

I am really not o-fucking-kay.

But life still goes on, it doesn't seem to be waiting for me to catch up.

"Pastel green or Pastel purple?" Anna asked as she stood by the tree as I smoked.

I looked at her. "I have no idea what that is but I'm gonma go with Pastel purple."

"Do you know what StarBucks is at least?"

"At least? Dude I lived on this Earth longer than you have. Of course I know what that is. Your friends go crazy for that shit."

Anna giggled. "Yeah they get that taken away alot,"

I pursed my lips. "They're so white,"

"Racist are we? You're white too."

"No I'm not, I'm European. Jesus you Americans, always mixing the reality with their perspective. This is why I don't like people."

"Okay," Obviously distracted. About something.

"Then I will be a bartender."

Anna's head snapped up. "A bartender?"

"A bartender?" I tipped my head.

"What about a bartender?"

"You are gonna be a bartender?"

"_I'm_ gonna be a bartender? ANNA where did you hear that?"

"You said that."

"No I didn't. Honestly, I think that's what your gonna be."

"Alright,"

"Yeah, I see. The cute bartender from the club down the street."

Anna's face turned pink. "Well,"

"Would you come by if I was?"

"Depends," I curled the end of her hair with my finger. "Would I be free?"

"Nope," She giggled. "I'd actualy make you pay more."

"I don't think you will, but you can say that all you want."

Anna went red in the face and huffed. "Then I might just become one to prove you-"

"Right," I blew smoke in her face. "Don't worry it's okay."

"Haha. Well I gotta go,"

"Yeah go get your homework done." I put the cig back in my mouth.

Anna looked at me, she frowned. "That kills,"

"And to think that was one of the first things you said to me, very energetic for my liking and you were so sudden."

"I don't like you," Anna purses her lips.

"Aww, I love you too!" I got up and flicked the cigarette butt.

Anna's ears went pink. "Like I said,-"

"Bye." I turned away, but before I did, Anna threw her arms around me.

Jesus, she would end up falling one of these days.

There's something wrong with her, she won't stop hugging me. One of these days. she's going to get hurt. She'll be crushed and with an innocent little soul like hers, it's very fragile. Anna will cry because of me and I don't think I could find it in my heart to watch it so I'll have to walk away and break her even more. She shouldn't be so attached. But fuck it, she is. And she doesn't look like she's going to let me go.

There's nothing I can do about it. I can't just leave the school. Or the state. So I'm stuck with her..

And this doesn't help the way I feel about her.

Every day I spend with her, it justs gets worse. I can't even look her in the eye anymore.

The idea of touching her... it's just too much for me. I can't.

I'm loosing it.

Anna let me go. "So I'll see you tomorrow then."

I just looked at her and didn't say anything. I only watched as she left.

I closed my eyes and went back 'home' as well.

【 I'm so fucked... 】


	8. Chapter 8

Bring Me To Life.

Chapter 8

『 Anna 』

It's Sunday and I'm bored as hell. I decided to text Elsa for no reason, in the idea that she will text back.

But I texted 'hi' anyways.

It took her about half an hour.

'what do you want'

Was her reply. I bit my lip and wondered if I bothered her. I always seem to bother her. Just by being in her eyesight I seem to bother her.

I took a deep breath.

'nothing, im bored. where r u?'

Another few minutes.

'gun shot arena.'

I knew where that was!

Ug. Why I decided to come here is my question.

I almost lost my hearing.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

I saw a pew-pew gun. Haha.

I kept walking down, trying not to get hit by the people shooting there guns while they back and up get a new gun.

But when I saw a pale blonde girl with smoke around her and a black jacket on the floor beside her, I knew it was Elsa.

Damn she is buff. Like really buff and it makes her look soooooooo sexy. Her hair was in a bun and she had headphones to block out the sound and cute nerdy glasses...

Wait Elsa wears glasses?!

Elsa went to switch guns a froze when she saw me. Ripping off the glasses and removing the cigarette from her mouth, "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged and she pursed her lips.

She put her glasses down on her jacket and slowly kicked her jacket under a chair, thinking I didn't notice.

She blinked rapidly.

"Ever shot a gun before?"

I shook my head. "Nope,"

She handed me one of the guns she was using. "How much do you weigh?"

"Um... I don't know?" I bit my lip.

She looked at me up and down. "Let's just hope you don't fall back then."

She straightened out my arms. I looked at her. She moved me face so I would pay attention to the target and I felt myself go hot.

"You pull this thing, it's called a trigger. It sets it off and the bullet comes out. Now shoot there, okay?" She put the headphones on me and straightened my arms out more, both her arms around me. She let me go, but she stood right behind me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the trigger. With a big bam! I didn't know what happened after that.

"Well that didn't work out as much as I hoped," Elsa grunted from beneath me.

Whoops, I fell back on her.

She put her hands on my waist and pushed me up.

"Try again, but kinda keep your legs apart, so you have more balance. So you don't again. Keep your arms straight, just very slightly bent. And this time, hit the target."

I looked at her and grew hot in my cheeks. Not only did I fall back on Elsa, but I missed the target as well.

"Oh but Anna, keep your eyes open."

I tried to keep them open as I pulled the trigger again. A bit off of the center.

"Nice job,"

I felt a smile spread across my face. I did it again until I hit the target.

"Well done Gingerhead." She blew smoke out.

I smiled at her. "You can take this back now."

She took it and set it down. "I got another one."

So I watched as she effortlessly shit the bullets out and hit the target everytime.

She looks so sexy doing that, I could watch her all day.

Elsa was perfectly toned eveywhere, I know I've said it before but it's just wow. Makes my heart flutter.

I looked under the chair and saw her glasses messily hidden in her jacket. Why doesn't she wear them?

She looked absolutely adorable in them.

"Elsa why don't you wear glasses at school?"

She froze and removed the headphones, so that they'd be round her neck.

"I look bad in them," She huffed.

I shook my head. "Oh my God, Elsa no you don't. You look adorable."

"Which is exactly what I want to avoid. I'm 18, not supposed to be adorable."

"Do you have a tatoo?" I blurted out.

She just looked at me like I was growing two heads.

"Yes, why?"

"Why do you have one?"

"I'm 18, I can do what I want."

I shrugged. "K, What is it?"

"A snowflake. Then a feather that's has little birds flying out of it."

"Can I see them?" I keep blurting out such things. She might think I'm a creep. Show showed up the side of her right hand. I giggled. "It's amazing, why haven't I seen them before. I should've noticed." The feather tatoo.

"Yeah, well I where long sleeves alot."

Then she moved her braid and I saw on the side of her neck snowflakes that seemed to be in a spiraling motion. So beautiful.

I lightly traced my finger on the direction they were going. Elsa shuddered and I took my finger away.

"That's really nice. They look cool."

"Thanks,"

"So can you see Rapunzel today? She's getting annoying."

"Alright, fine. Just let me swing by my suite I need to drop something off..."

"Please wear them. You look fine in them, believe me." I took her glasses from her hand and put them on her.

She pushed them up with a finger.

"Nah, I'm good."

I giggled. "I was going to ask you sooner, but I just wondered why you sometimes have to stare at something or get really close to it to see it. Well now I know. You don't wear your glasses."

"I look like a geek. What's next suspenders? Please. No thanks." She started walking off, lighting another cigarette up.

"Bye MaryAnne," Elsa called as she exited to the woman behind the gun counter.

"She would ask me to stay away from you if she see's you smoking."

She gasped. "Really?"

I felt my feelings get hurt a bit. Had she still wanted to get away from me?

I nodded and to my complete surprise she threw the cigarette away and put gum in her mouth.

We got closer to the community, I then realized Elsa wasn't next to me anymore. She was frozen to the spot as she saw where we were heading.

"Elsa you okay?"

"Y-you live here?"

I nodded. "Yeah why?"

"No, no. No. No. He'll find me and yell at me no.." She muttered to herself.

I gently nudged her but she wouldn't move.

She gripped onto me in a very tight hug. "Don't let him find me."

I patted her head. "I won't I promise."

She more of less likely made me run the whole way. We did she her dad and I had to do everything in my power to get her not to scream in fear.

Elsa was alot stronger than I am. I had to be careful.

We got to the house and Rapunzel was in the living room.

"Anna who is t_hat_?" She pointed to Elsa.

Elsa crossed her arms and grunted.

"Punz, this is Elsa. Elsa this is Rapunzel."

Rapunzel stared at Elsa. "This is the girl who beat up Eric?"

Elsa just looked at me obviously getting irritated.

I nodded at Rapunzel.

She creeped up to us.

"Well, in that case. Again I'm Rapunzel Corona."

I saw Elsa smirk as Rapunzel slowly turned away.

My uncle came downstairs and stopped when he saw Elsa, same thing with my aunt.

"Tom, who is that?" I could hear her whisper.

"I don't know. Hold on."

He kept a wary eye on her.

"Uncle Tom, this is Elsa, Elsa Jenkins."

"This is the girl you never shut up about?"

I felt Elsa's blue eyes bore into my back.

I felt myself grow hot.

He stuck his hand out to Elsa and she stepped back. "Nice to meet you,"

Elsa just looked up at him, in silence. And continued stepping back, until her back met the door.

"Hey don't worry I don't bite," He said.

She looked at me and I nodded. Elsa gripped his fingers and shook it.

"N-nice to m-meet you too."

I completely forgot that my uncle was having people over. I remembered when the doorbell rang and Elsa was nowhere to be found Though, I did she a whisp of her hair before she turned and ran into the hallway.

Everyone looked at me.

I think I knew what they were thinking.

How could someone so tough and dark looking be so scared like this?

Elsa was in the hallway and she hugged her knees.

I sat next to her. "Hey, you okay?"

She pressed a finger to my lip.

Talking in the living room.

"Hey Tom! How the work been going? Did we finish moving the files?"

"We all ready for the final stage Charles."

Elsa burst into tears, quickly wiped them, and poked her head out so she could see. But whipped it back.

She began to panic.

"Oh Elsa that is your dad..." I whispered. I knew what he looked like, but I forgot at the same time.

She went to look again.

"Anna, come help your aunt in the kitchen please!" My uncle called.

Elsa just looked at me. I directed her to my room.

"Here put something colorful on, so he wouldn't look at you so much."

Anna opened her closet.

She let my hair down and put it into a ponytail.

"I love your hair, it's so curly." Anna giggled.

Elsa went into the bathroom and changed and I handed her the glasses. She shook her head. "No, please."

I put them on her anyway.

"You still wearing jeans." I noted.

"I can't wear a skirt," She fiddled with her hands.

I looked at her and felt tears forming into my eyes.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

* * *

『 Elsa 』

"You look great, I took more time getting you ready than I was supposed to. And I still need to help my aunt. Your name is Amanda."

Anna finally stopped fussing with my hair.

I looked like a peppy, and bright teenager.

She even changed my makeup. A purple colored eyeshadow and light pink lipstick. She left the mascara though.

"Anna no, this is not me. I feel fake."

I crossed my arms.

She only looked at me and gave me green contacts. "I care about your dad not knowing who you are, so suck it up."

"Now stay still,"

I blinked as she finished with the contacts. "Ekk.."

"Wear the glasses,"

"No." I said flatly.

She huffed and put them on my and I smacked her hand away.

"Can you speak in a British accent?"

I sighed. "C'mon let's go."

"Oh finally Anna, I am starting to make a mess here," Her Aunt Prim exclaimed as we went into the kitchen.

Anna giggled.

Rapunzel took me too the side by the arm. "What the hell."

"Um, you know how my dad is. I'm laying low here,"

"Like he wouldn't notice. Your hair is so light. I don't think anyone has this hair."

"Rapunzel, stop."

"No, you can't keep living in fear anymore. It isn't fair,"

"And you know that my life isn't fair. I told you."

She sighed. "So you aren't as tough as you seem."

"You know that!" I snapped at her.

Rapunzel let me go. "What happened to you all these years?"

"My dad, that's what." I walked away.

"So where we you before you came here?" Anna's uncle asked.

"Gun shooting arena."

Her aunt giggled. "Why?"

"I, uh. Because?" Anna bit her lip.

"My daughter used to like doing that," My dad said.

Anna and I glanced at each other.

My dad looked around the table. Stopped when he saw Anna. He looked at her for a very long time.

"Have you seen her?" He asked Anna.

Anna just stared back at him as she drank. "No,"

He glanced at me and my blood ran cold.

"Did you go with her too?"

I looked at Anna, then turned back to him. I nodded my head.

"No voice?" He questioned.

"Well of course I have a voice," I tried that British accent, and it wasn't bad.

Anna smiled.

Rapunzel looked at me and slightly smiled.

He kept staring at me. I shifted in my seat. "Sorry, just that you remind me of my daughter. I don't see her anymore. What school do you go to?"

I cleared my throat. "Cassidy High."

"My daughter goes there. Have you seen her? She's like blond like you, her eyes are blue. She dresses in very dark clothes,"

I shook my head. "I can't say that I have,"

I glanced at Rapunzel.

"Well if you do, tell her, her father needs to speak with her. Please,"

I nodded and felt like I was being choked.

Ah, shit.

"This is much more comfortable," i sighed as I got into my regular clothes. "Is he gone?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, he just left."

I looked at her. I just can't stress it enough how pretty she is. She's beautiful. Cute. She's nice too me, she shouldn't.

She needs to stay away from me.

I'm not good for her.

"Your welcome by the way. You aren't good on thank you's. So I decided to avoid that." Anna bit her lip.

"Sorry, I'm not a people person,"

"That's not true."

I sighed. "Anna I have to get home, school tomorrow."

"Oh okay, well bye." She awkwardly shifted her stance.

Anna walked up to me and hugged me.

She pulled back so that we were face to face.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, it's gonna be okay." She whispered.

I smiled slightly. She kissed me on the cheek and let go.

"Bye,"

I walked out and bumped into Rapunzel. I looked at her.

"Do I get a hug too?"

I smiled and hugged her.

"You need to come by more often. I don't see you anymore,"

She dragged me into her room.

"I'm sorry I don't see people from my past," I stayed by the door.

"So I'm your in your past?"

I nodded.

She giggled. "Oh c'mon Elsaa," She took both my hands.

"Don't you have Flynn?"

"He was just a boy toy," She winked at me. "I'm like so over him,"

"Rapunzel, I need to go."

"Oh Elsa, get over what happened."

"Look, my dad doesn't like me. Okay? I don't think he's too fond of you either."

"Oh boo hoo. I don't care,"

I turned the knob to open the door.

"See you around then," Rapunzel winked at me.

I didn't even turn to look ar her.

I walked pass the kitchen.

"Elsa, is she still onto you?"

"Yeah, but I gotta go, Bye Tom."

"I'm sure I'll see you very soon. Anna?"

I felt myself turn hot and left.

I can walk straight through a cemetary with a smile, but I can never be in peace walking down an errie quiet neighboorhood.

I heard someone walking behind me and decided to pick up the pace.

I was soon running.

A hand clasped over my mouth.

My dad.

"So that's where you've been, where are you off to bitch?"

I struggled to get out of his grasp.

He slapped me across the face. I tried to scream but since we were right in front of the house he pulled me in there. "Shutup you idiot!"

"Charles what are you- Elsa!"

"Get out of here woman. Or your next."

She didn't give me and second look, she just turned away.

"Where have you been?" He growled.

I bit my lip. Blood.

He took his belt off the loops. I felt tears burst out.

"If I see one more tear,"

I sniffed and look up at him.

"So let's me ask you again," And he whipped my legs a couple of times. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain.

"Where have you been?"

I couldn't speak. Which made him angrier. He shoved me against the door.

"Listen here you little bitch, didn't I tell you to stay away from her? What were you doing there?"

"I-I didn't g-go for R-Rapunzel. I w-went there b-because the red-h-head asked me t-to,"

"Liar,"

I tried to shake my head but he hit me again with that damn belt of his. "I don't care if your fucking 18 or I lost custody, you are still my daughter and you _will_ listen to me!"

"Yes s-sir." I said between sobs. He pushes me to the ground and walked away.

I limped over to the door, because he pushed me away from it, and shakily turned the knob. The door opened with a faint squeak. My parents were yelling off the top of their lungs at each other like dogs, so they couldn't here shit.

"Elsa you look terrible! What happened to you!" Anna said as she walked into the my suite. Rapunzel was with her, I knew. Just not right here.

I only had to look her in the eyes and she understood. Anna started to tear up.

Her hand went on my leg.

I whimpered.

"Oh gosh Elsa I'm so sorry, do you need ice on it?"

I shook my head. "No,"

"Your bleeding," She took a tissue from the tissue box and wiped my bottom lip.

"I'm not disabled Anna,"

"I know," Was all she said.

"Oh my god. You look like you were run over," Rapunzel exclaimed as she burst into the room.

She already knew.

"You shouldn't go to school tomorrow," Anna said.

"Won't be the first time I go to school like this,"I glanced at Rapunzel.

Anna kissed my forehead. "You'll be okay,"

She left the room, and looked like she was going to cry.

"She's into you," Rapunzel said as she sat beside me.

I nodded. "I know,"

"So what's holding you back?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. "Everything.."

She brushed my bangs back with her fingers. "You look terrible,"

I slightly smiled. "I didn't know that,"

"I'm gonna go get Anna,"

But Anna walked in.

"Never mind," Rapunzel giggled.

"Uncle wants you Punz, at home." Anna said.

Rapunzel looked at me, "Bye," She got up and left and I watched as she did so.

"You know my cousin don't you?" Anna said as she closed the door.

I just looked at her and sighed.

"I knew it," Anna looked hurt. "You guys looked at each other like you knew each other. And in that lovey dovey way,"

"And to think that I-.." She just stopped.

"Do you love Rapunzel? Is that why you wanted me to leave you alone? You could've fucking told me!"

I shook my head. "I don't like her,"

"Anymore!" Tears running down her face.

【 What the hell has gotten into her?】

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I don't like talking about my past! I thought you could take a fucking ass hint but no!"

"You didn't have the courtesy of telling me you dated my cousin?!"

"I'M SORRY I HAD NO FUCKING CLUE SHE WAS RELATED TO YOU! DAMN YOU!"

She stopped. "If you couldn't take a hint of how I feel about you, you can't take a hint of anything at all."

I looked away. My legs were hurting like hell.

I sat back down on the bed and covered my face with my hands.

She removed my hands from my face. "Unless you fucking knew and you were just being plain rude."

"This is exactly why I never wanted to get stuck with you. You can't even leave me alone,"

She stayed silent and just looked at me with those teal eyes of hers.

"I will never be able to leave you alone." Anna whispered.

I looked away.

She pressed her forehead on mine. "Elsa you have to know, I love you," She continued to whisper.

I silently gasped.

"And no matter what you do, that will never change."

I closed my eyes.

She tangled her fingers with mine.

I didn't have to move much to kiss her.

And I did kiss her.

But this wasn't where my kiss with her was supposed to be.

Definetly not on my bed in my dark suite because it's night outside. Rain? Doesn't help the damn situation.

She's mad at me too. But now, it sure doesn't seem like it.

Anna's fingers ran through my hair.

My own hands were at her waist.

When she started to lean on me to get me on my back I stopped.

"Anna, don't."

Anna got off me and fixed her shirt.

I tied my hair back.

It was a minute later after Anna got off that my legs started to hurt so fucking much.

The pressure on it came off and fuck I'm living through hell of pain.

I bit my lip so hard it started bleeding again. Anna went to help me went I but held her hand down. She didn't fight it. I wiped the bottom of my lip.

"Well I have to go home now, school tomorrow." Anna looked at me before heading to the door.

I got up and limped over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

【 Oh Anna... 】

"I love you," Anna said.

I kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too."

**BAM. Ookay. **

**So I don't know if ya want to, BUUUT**

**if any of you guys can draw, can you draw me cover arts on my fanfics?**

**It doesn't have to be this one in particular, it can be one of my other three. **

**That would be really great,**

**and just maybe, I'll have you help me in the next chapter. **

**thank chu! ily!**

**~ l.i.t.c**


	9. Chapter 9

Bring Me To Life.

Chapter 9.

『 Elsa 』

"Okay, you could have at least told me sooner, Punzie, that you wanted me to drive you to school, let alone the fact that you aren't going to be home-schooled anymore."

"Yeah well knowing you have a car, that you don't freaking use, I just thought it would be a good thing to do."

"And I hate that you take so long to get ready. Your hair is short, what else can you do with it?"

Rapunzel fussed with her hair. "Everything, you don't understand. Your hair is perfect. Curly, but could easily be brushed through."

I shrugged. "Eh, still, hurry your ass up."

Rapunzel tsked a ruffled her hair up one last time before smiling and grabbing her bag and swung the strap over her shoulder.

I tapped Anna's door, which opened right when I touched. I nearly fell in.

"Elsa," She began.

"I'm driving Rapunzel to school and I want you to come."

"Drive? You drive?"

"How did you think I got to the gun shot arena? I don't walk everywhere."

Rapunzel went into her room and checked her hair. AGAIN.

"Well I'm going to start the car, it's snowing. If you aren't out in three, I'm leaving without you." I told her as I put my shades on.

I walked down the stairs and I looked at my phone when I got outside.

Time's ticking.

* * *

『 Anna 』

I waited until Elsa walked out to close Rapunzel's door.

"What game are you trying to play at?" I said.

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm not playing at anything."

"Oh don't act that way."

"Anna, drop it, you really don't know her. Stop acting like you do."

"I'm not acting."

"Oh Anna,"

"Bitchy Motherfucker. Think you can just tell me what the fuck you think is going on with my life and what I'm feeling?"

"Ouch, you gotta mouth on you. Look how this one has changed. Wow," She smirked. "Just shut up,"

I walked out of the room and slammed the door closed.

Elsa was leaning on her car, looking at something on her phone.

"Is the car unlocked?" I asked.

She nodded and I got in.

"What's wrong?" Elsa sat in the car.

"Nothing. Why are you wearing sunglasses in the car?"

"I can? And don't lie to me. You think it's normal for little miss Anna to just walk out of the house and then get into the car all pissed off? Nope, an abomination is upon us."

I giggled. "I'm fine,"

She pursed her lips. "If you say so,"

"I couldn't imagine a better day," I said sarcastically as I watched Rapunzel walk off.

Elsa snickered and lit up a cigarette. I huffed. "Elsa, why can't you just stop?"

Elsa looked at me. "It's not something I can just stop doing."

"Yeah Anna, it becomes an addiction. You should know that," Rapunzel walked up to us.

Elsa smiled slightly and put the cig in her mouth. "And life still goes on,"

Rapunzel went on her phone. I sighed and watched Elsa.

"For now,"

"Must you be so negative? Gosh, look at her she's fine." Rapunzel laughed.

"That's the understatement of the year," Elsa scoffed.

I bit my lip. Elsa is struggling, like really struggling. Though, she won't say it, you can tell just by looking into those eyes of hers, that peirce into you like a knife.

I sighed again.

My Elsa needs to be seriously helped.

* * *

『 Elsa 』

"Anna calm down. You studied for this." I looked at my test.

"Yes I know, but I can't concentrate when someone's tapping away." She glanced at Rapunzel.

"She should not have decided today to go to _real_ school." I said, still looking at my test. It was easy, I'm almost halfway through.

Anna was nibbling on her pencil, leaving tiny little bite marks onto the pencil.

I flipped the page. This test is easy.

I'm so glad, that school is almost over. I'd have so much more time to sleep.

Life would be alot more quiet, and that's okay.

Of course, now with this little red-head around, things are gonna be different. And that's okay too.

But you know, oh well.

ESPECIALLY, with her cousin around. And I could even bump into my mother. Or worse, my father. That's the part of my life I never want to be in again.

Why me?

I haven't done anything to deserve the life I used to have.

But, I'm okay now. I'm more than okay, I'm good.

That doesn't mean that it will stay that way.

Oh, look at me, I'm being negative.

Isn't everyone supposed to look at life at both sides of view? No? Okay

"Elsa this test is hard,"

"Shh, you're gonna get your test taken away... and mine."

"But you turned yours in already,"

"Doesn't matter, it won't be graded if I get caught talking,"

She sighed. "Oh wait, I'm done. What am I still doing here?" She got up and turned in her test. "I hate math, don't you? I think it's boring and hard. Why do you finish so early? You really must be a-"

"Anna seriously shut up." Rapunzel turned around to face Anna and huffed.

I bit my lip.

These two haven't been the people I have know lately. They are mean and rude and nasty to each other. Like dogs..

I rolled my eyes.

Anna sighed again and crossed her arms on the desk.

Oh this girl.

* * *

『 Anna 』

"Oh God no, I broke a nail," Rapunzel complained.

"It wouldn't be broken if you carried your books the way you are supposed to." Elsa said as she watched Rapunzel struggle with her books as she opened the door.

"Well sorry we all didn't go to real school all our lives."

"Correction, I started when I was six."

I giggled. Oh Elsa, she's so cute.

"And you just stand there?"

"What else can I do?"

"Uh, HELP ME?" Rapunzel gave an exasperated sigh.

Elsa's head turned to me and I shrugged.

"Oh the agony, and the pain," Elsa said dramatically as she slowly walked to the front door.

Rapunzel grunted. "Why aren't you carrying yours?"

"Anna's carrying them,"

Rapunzel glanced at me. "So where are hers?"

"In her bookbag. Honestly, have some sense." Elsa pursed her lips and opened the door. "Was that so hard?"

"So you used Anna as your carrier?"

She scoffed. "Of course not, why would I do that to this little freckled girl?" She pushed me inside and continued speaking. "That is just rude and selfish and no just no! How awful. Anna you can put them on the table please,"

Then I burst out laughing at Rapunzel's face.

"Oh, the joy," I said.

Rapunzel held me face with her hand. "Did Elsa drug you?"

"Ey! Don't ask her that! She could be lying and say yes. Here," She took her jacket off. "Check me,"

Rapunzel flashed me a wicked glance before walking over to Elsa.

"This isn't necessary," I said, holding back a laugh.

I do have to admit though, I did get jealous. Seeing Rapunzel slide her hands into Elsa's back pockets.

Rapunzel sighed. "Mm. Fine, If you say so,"

"See? I am never wrong."

"Pfft. 'Never-Wrong' my ass," Rapunzel said.

"Watch your mouth young lady," Aunt Prim said from behind the counter.

"You are home early," I said.

She smiled. "Do you guys not want me in my own house?"

"No, we do. I'm sorry." I chuckled.

"Elsa care for a drink?" Aunt Prim called.

Rapunzel and Elsa stopped talking.

"It depends what you are having me drink. Remember, it's Thursday, I kinda need my, uh, sober-ness."

"2009 Viticcio Bere Toscana?" She replied.

"Eh, what the heck it's wine," She said as she walked over to where my Aunt was pouring wine. IN MY OPINION, I think that is just a little too much.

"Can you get me my phone please Anna?" Elsa asked me.

I looked at the table. "Em, where is it?"

She smirked. "Your jacket pocket,"

I raised an eyebrow as I reached into my pocket. Well what do you know, there it is. "Um, why do I have this?"

"I was checking to see if you'd notice. And you didn't. Which worries me,"

"You want me to give this to you?" I asked.

"No, check the time."

I pursed my lips. "There's a kitchen clock and two other ones in the living room and you want me to check your phone time?"

Elsa nodded as she drank. "I only trust my phone time. We could be in the President's room and I won't trust that clock either."

Aunt Prim chuckled. "Very particular I see, Ms. Jenkins."

"Yeah, I have a problem." She smirked.

"I don't like real school anymore, it's too hard and bitches are like bitchy! I need a stress reliever," Rapunzel said.

I saw her grab the wine bottle. But her hand was slapped away by Elsa. "Nu-uh. You are too young for this,"

"I wasn't born yesterday you know,"

I smiled. "You are 17."

Rapunzel looked at me.

"So? You're 16," She huffed.

"You don't see me trying to drink, now do you?" I rolled my eyes. "It's 4:36 Elsa,"

"Ew, 4:36? I got homework,"

"Don't we all?" I said.

"I'll do it tomorrow," She said as she sat next to me.

"But it's due tomorrow,"

"It's easy. Math problems and history work,"

I looked at her for awhile. "And you are gonna get that all done when?"

"I'm smart and I will find a way," She said. "After all, I did finish my test first."

"Do you even study?"

"Anna, don't question my authority. You'll hurt my feelings." She stuck out her bottom lip.

God, she's so adorable.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna help you,"

"I don't want you to," Her eyes bore into me. It's literally feels like it's piercing into you. But damn, they are sexy.

Elsa is sexy, I think that point is done made.

"Which would you prefer Elsa, crimson or chartreuse?" Aunt Prim asked.

"I... Em... I don't know? For what in specific?" Elsa stumbled for words.

"Let's say you have a blouse right, and you had those two colors what would you wear?"

"It also depends on where you're going,"

I chuckled. Elsa _is_ very particular and specific.

"Out to a business arrangement."

"Well, in that case... You would have to go with the crimson color. But why would one be going to a business arrangement on a Friday? You adults should be taking the Friday's to go out and drink and stuff like normal people do."

Aunt Prim playfully rolled her eyes at Elsa and I giggled.

She turned back to me. "Chartreuse is a type of liqueur."

I bit my lip. "Why do you know that?"

"Because I know everything,"

I giggled.

Elsa smiled and lightly pressed a kiss on my lips.

Oh, god. I could just slide my hands under her waistband...

"Not on the table girls," Aunt Prim called.

I felt my face burn and Elsa snickered.

"Do you know how cute you are when you get all embarassed?" Elsa whispered.

"Pfft, it's not supposed to be something that looks cute,"

"But it does," She kissed me again.

I AM very aware that my Aunt is staring at us.

_CREEP_.

I am not sure if Elsa knows though. Maybe she does but doesn't really seem to care.

She pulled away. "You on the other hand do need to get homework done,"

I felt a slight disappointment inside when she stopped kissing me, but I tried my best to cover it up. "Right, yeah. Thank you for reminded me."

"I gotta get home anyway, before your Aunt tries to serve me anymore wine."

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Elsa stood up.

"Alright then, bye,"

She smiled and kissed me again. "I love you,"

She makes my heart flutter so easily. Ug... I love her.


End file.
